Zootopia Movie Script 223
by Dan Rush
Summary: Point 223 is a Zootopia movie script about a sniper who terrorizes Zootopia.
1. Chapter 1

_**Zootopia movie script**_

 _ **.223**_

 _ **A Walt Disney / Malpuso Production**_

( C ) Zootopia 2016 Walt Disney Pictures. All rights respected. For fandom enjoyment only. No monetary gain sought nor desired.

(violence, action, suspense, romance, comedy situations)

Backdrop: Zootopia is in the grips of a deadly sniper who is killing big game and rare animals. The situation pits Nick and Judy against the most cunning and deadly predator Zootopians have never seen before.

Producers:

Main: Walt Disney Animation Productions

Sub: Clint Eastwood's MALPUSO Studios

Rating: R

 _ **SCRIPT:**_

 _ **ACT 1**_

(Fade in from black)

Disney Animated Studio opening

(Fade to black)

 _ **Opening Location: Nick Wilde's apartment.**_

Note: No music

(Fade in from black)

Scene: Nick Wilde is seen peaking into an oven and batting his face as a wisker catches fire.

(Fade to black)

(Text)

(Fade in from black)

Scene: Nick Wilde is seen arranging a white linen sheet over something in a chair.

(Fade to black)

(Text)

(Fade in from black)

Scene: Nick Wilde is seen arranging dishes on a table.

(Fade to black)

(Text)

(Fade in from black)

Scene: Nick Wilde reacts to the door bell of his apartment and runs for the door, turning for a moment to make gestures as if hoping things are just perfect before he opens the door. Judy is standing dressed in an evening gown with a big bottle of something in her hands. Nick bows and gestures with his arm out.

Nick: Au shau tay tay mademoiselle Hopps.

Judy: Mercei Nichols.

Scene: We see Judy and Nick from the front. The lights in the apartment are dim. We see Nick slipping a pair of welder goggles on his face and pulling a toggle switch from his shirt pocket.

Judy: Nick? You really didn't have to go high right on this...

Scene: Nick hits the switch and the room lights up in a brilliant flash that blinds poor Judy!

Judy: Ugh! Nick! Nick...what the heck?!

Scene: As Judy's vision clears up...Rick Astley's "Never Gonna Give you up!" blares out over the apartment and the place is full of rabbits! Judy's family and friends from her home town pop out of their hiding places! Some of them are holding a banner saying "1ST ANNIVERSARY ZPD OFFICER HOPPS! CONGRATULATIONS!"

Scene: Judy's about to start crying as Nick snuggles her cheek with a smile.

Nick: Am I a devil or what?

Scene: Judy hugs Nick around the neck as her friends and family close in to give her affection.

 **Note: Opening Texts start.**

Scene: Nick and Judy dance around and everyone is enjoying themselves as the opening credits play over the top of the scene and around the corners of the film.

 **Note: Opening Texts end.**

Scene: Judy picks up and holds a little female rabbit in a white dress.

Judy: And who is this precious thing?

Scene: Judy's brother Theo Hopps walks up.

Theo Hopps: This...is niece number seven...or seventeen? Anyway sis, this is Mindy.

Mindy: (wearing Judy's police hat) You're under arrest Aunt Judy.

Judy: And what for? You absolutely adorable police lady?

Mindy: For a kiss.

Scene: Judy kisses Mindy on the cheek.

Scene: Nick is walking through and around the sea of rabbits with a tray of food till Judy's father Stu grabs him by the arm...

Stu Hopps: Nicholas? Can I speak to you for just a minute alone?

Nick: Sure.

Scene: Nick follows Stu out into the hallway.

Stu: Forgive me for my poor reaction when we first met, I am so sorry I was so hesitant...Foxes...well...I am so sorry.

Nick: Mister Hopps, perfectly understandable.

Stu: I need to know honestly Nick? Are you and my daughter? Romantically involved?

Nick: No Mister Hopps...I mean...that would be sort of "weird" right? Fox? Rabbit? No...our relationship is purely professional, I assure you Sir.

Stu: I feel so ashamed...you have been so good to her, she speaks the world of you...

Nick: Stu? Would it be alright to call you Stu?

Scene: Stu nods.

Nick: Stu? I'm her partner. My job is to keep her safe and help her rise in her career. Your job is to motivate her. Don't worry your soft bunny ears about offending me. Ok? Go back in there...smile...and enjoy yourself.

Stu: I am just worried she will...you understand...

Nick: I think right now she's concerned with being a good police officer Stu. Let her accomplish that first ok? And stop...thumping your foot? What is that? A bunny specific tick sort of thing?"

Scene: Nick and Stu walk back into the apartment and every rabbit is thumping their feet.

Scene: Nick looks at Judy.

Nick: I can only guess what the topic is?

Scene: Hours later the bunnies have packed up and are driving off leaving Nick and Judy on the street outside the apartment. The music is still going loud from Nick's apartment when Buddy Holly's "Rave on" blast out. Nick taps his foot, takes Judy's hand and they're off spin dancing over the sidewalk.

Judy: Whoooo!

Nick: Did I say the party was over just yet Carrots?!

Judy: Nick Wilde?! Slow down!

Nick: Does a guy with the last name Wilde ever learn to slow anything?!

Scene: Judy stumbles and Nick scoops her up in his arms...

Judy: Whoo...waaaaaaay to much carrot juice.

Nick: You? Are definitely not going home tonight.

Scene: Nick carries Judy back up to his apartment where they sit at his kitchen table enjoying coffee...

Judy: Nick? Really...it's only my first year on the force, you didn't have to go all out on dinner.

Nick: No...I had to go all out because the first years as important as the twenty year or the day you retire. It was important for you...it was important for me... it was important for both of us. Enjoy it you nervous ninny.

Judy: What did my father say to you?

Nick: Oh you know? The usual fatherly pride and concern for a daughter.

Judy: Nick? What did he say? And please don't fox tongue me?

Nick: You know? That could be taken in so many different directions?

Judy: Nick?!

Nick: Sigh...He's worried about you becoming...you know...with me.

Scene: Judy angrily snatches at her smart phone but Nick grabs her hand.

Nick: Don't Carrots...don't?

Judy: He insulted you! I shouldn't be upset?

Nick: No...you should not because he's somewhat right.

Scene: Judy slouches in her chair looking upset. Nick puts his hands on her shoulders.

Nick: Carrots? Listen to me please? You are such a sweet and wonderful bunny and I honestly owe you for a lot I can't really pay for. If someday you were to meet a rabbit and I knew the guy was 100 percent perfect for you? I would be the most happiest fox in the city...really. Nothing would change what we have together... well...unless you had like 50 kids and then I might have to modify things a little...

Judy: Nick?! (Judy fun slaps Nick) "giggles"

Scene: Nick tickles Judy.

Nick: Woe...look at the time? We should get to sleep for duty tomorrow night.

Scene: We see Nick make up the sofa bed for Judy. He hands her a terry cloth robe.

Nick: A little bit big for you but it'll help you sleep.

Scene: Nick kisses Judy on the head.

Nick: Night Fluff.

Judy: Good night Nick. And Nick? Thank you so much?

Scene: Nick "finger guns" Judy with a wink.

Scene: It's later in the night. We see Nick sleeping in his room when he wakes up to find Judy snuggled up to him. He gives her a happy smile and curls around her like a normal fox and falls asleep again.

(Fade to black)

(Fade in from black)

 **Scene Location: Wide shot Zootopia Police headquarters in the evening**

 **Scene Shift: Police HQ Parking Lot**

Scene: Nick locks his car with a hand controller and runs into Wolf officers Larry Ralston and Gary Purina.

Nick: Larry...Gary...at chah...Woo woo wooooooo!

Scene: Gary (the white wolf) howls

Larry: Ugh! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...Cut that out Nick! Sheesh, you get "Gar" started and he keeps it up all night.

Gary: I do not. It's not my fault that I give in to our primal urging.

Larry: Which is why every hydrant in the city has bald spots where the paint got rubbed off.

Nick: So are you guys splitting up tonight?

Gary: Yeah...I'm going to be with Francine and Larry's going with our new arrival from the academy...officer recruit Tamari.

Nick: Make sure you break her in right with the usual coffee and fat pill social stop.

 **Scene Shift: Female locker room**

Scene: Judy walks up to Tamari (A bobcat) as she stands looking at her wallet.

Judy: Some things don't change. Mom and Dad?

Tamari: You too Lieutenant?

Judy: First time out I put up such a facade but trust me, I felt the same shaking tail and paws you do. You're going to be fine Tamari...just don't let Larry razzle you and don't let him make you buy his coffee and doughnuts...trust me girl, you will pay your whole paycheck in peanut butter smothered kibble creams. And Tamari? Breath.

Tamari: Thanks lieutenant.

Judy: Knock em out...or mace them or kick them through a window...

 **Scene Shift: Briefing room aka "The Bull Pen"**

 **Note: Who else would you want for the night shift lead supervisor but Zah Zoo from the Lion King.**

Scene: Everyone is present when the desk clerk calls them to attention and Zah Zoo flies through the door and lands on the podium.

Zah Zoo: Good evening "Night Watchers" of course let us welcome our new comers to the realm of tranquility and peace under the contented bliss of night time AM radio and if you don't know I'm slinging cow pies then you shouldn't be here. Officers Francine...Judy Hopps...Nichols Wilde and fresh from the academy Officer recruit Tamari. Welcome.

Scene: Zah Zoo takes folders from the clerk.

Zah Zoo: Tonight's tasking of interest...Wilde and Hopps, patrol of automotive dealerships in Savanna Central. There have been multiple instances of juvenile hooliganism from tacks on car seats to glue on steering wheels to little neat piles of feline surprise being left at various places inside sed vehicles to one joyride which ended up in the pond in Banyon Park. Mister and Mrs Trumpeter Swan were not happy with their front door car delivery. Everything is in the folder.

Zah Zoo: Officers Purina and Tamari. An easy start for our new rookie. Traffic patrol from Cactus Grove in Sahara Square to Pack Street downtown with attention to Flock Street. This being Friday night? The young and adrenal hungry high schoolers of our fair city are going to be dragging...as in racing street dragons not street dragging.

Tamari: Dragons?

Gary: The fire breathing kind.

Tamari: Seriously?

Gary: Trust me...fire extinguishers work wonders.

Zah Zoo: Now...I must remind everyone again that the annual Police Officer's dance is coming up as well as our favorite yearly charity drive..."Toys for Turtles" all are encouraged and expected to put the good face forward for our Department. That is all...please be safe and make a difference out there tonight.

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: Judy and Nick's patrol car enters Savanna Central**

Nick: (Making fun of Zah Zoo) Doctor? I am having quite a difficulty with intimate relations because my beak is stuck and I can't seem to get a bearing on where my accouterment is going...

Judy: (laughter) Nick...does he really sound like that?

Nick: I know...right? Sick visual image of "bird on a stick" I mean talk about prim and proper. I don't know how he didn't catch me giggling through his whole spiel.

Sound:Incoming Radio call: Car Seventeen check?

Judy: Car Seventeen affirm central go ahead?

Sound:Incoming Radio call: Car Seventeen...silent alarm at Noah's Ark auto dealership on Dat Road. Respond and investigate.

Judy: Car Seventeen affirm. Respond and investigate silent alarm at Noah's Ark auto dealership on Dat Road.

Nick: Good...don't have to suffer AM radio amnesia all night.

Scene: Judy speeds up but keeps the lights and siren off.

 **Scene Shift: Noah's Ark auto dealership on Dat Road.**

 **NOTE: The three juvenile lion cubs come from Japanese Anime legend Osamu Tezuka. They are characters from the 1990's re-make of Kimba the White Lion / Emperor Leo and call themselves the "Patter Paws gang"**

 **Characters:**

 **Keralu Maldi: A dark gray lion cub with a black main.**

 **Ninji Maldi: A lighter gray lion cub with a dark brown main.**

 **Kimba Kinnison: A white lion cub with a black tail puff and black tipped ears.**

Scene: The three cubs have broken into a pick up truck. We only see Ninji from the chest up but he's deffinatly "Pitching a squat" in the passenger's seat.

Keralu: Hurry up bro!

Ninji: Wait till they check out the glove compartment. You know how hard it is to get a good aim in here?

Keralu: Hey Kimba? You got those tires spiked yet?

Kimba: I'm working on it!

Keralu: Ninji? What's taking you so long?

Ninji: Should have had more fiber at dinner...ugh...Quail is so difficult to pass.

Scene: Suddenly a pair of bright mag lights light up the truck.

Judy: I bet it is. You should try carrots.

Keralu: CHEESE IT! THE COPS!

Scene: The lion cubs are all butts and tails as they jump from the truck and split up...yet Kimba runs right into Nick and gets tackled to the ground.

Nick: What the? Are you kidding me?

Scene: Kimba swipes himself away from Nick and bows up with a loud hiss and growl...

Nick: Kimba? Your father is going to so upset kid.

Kimba: That's if you can catch me before I get home officer dufus!

Scene: Suddenly...a red laser dot shines in front of Kimba and the lion cub runs all over the place trying to catch it where he ends up trapped...in the back of the patrol car. Judy stands outside the window waving the laser pointer.

Kimba: Hey! No fair! Go get the Mauldi brothers too! I'll turn states evidence! I'll do anything! I'll pay a bribe!

Nick: I hope you have butt blister insurance.

Kimba: You suck Nick!

Scene: Nick and Judy get into the cruiser with Kimba making faces and hand gestures behind their back.

Judy: You know this kid?

Nick: It's a history. The student became too big for the teacher.

Judy: Care to explain?

Nick: Do you wish to talk about urination and deification?

Judy: On second thought? No.

 **Scene Shift:**

 **Scene Location:** **The Kinnison Home on Prairie Road Savanna Central.**

Scene: Judy holds onto Kimba's ear and transfers him to his very large and very angry father.

 **NOTE: The Kinnison family comes from Japanese Anime legend Osamu Tezuka. They are characters from the 1990's re-make of Kimba the White Lion / Emperor Leo.**

 **Characters:**

 **Leo Kinnison: White Lion Father with a black tail puff and black tipped ears.**

 **Snoween Kinnison: All white Lion Mother.**

 **Kimba Kinnison: A white lion cub with a black tail puff and black tipped ears.**

 **Kitty Kinnison: A white lion cub. Kimba's sister.**

Leo: Thank you for allowing me to discipline my son.

Judy: We prefer it that way. Better the parents than the system any day.

Leo: And as for you...young man...pillow, blanket and a box in your room for a week should set you strait again. Not to mention...a good dose of this...

Scene: Leo waves his huge paw before his cringing son's face.

Leo: Now...go and help your mother and sister clean up before bed.

Scene: Leo turns to look at Nick.

Leo: Mister Wilde? The look of respectable behavior with you is so un-natural.

Nick: I know...but you've certainly done very well from where you started.

Leo: I would feel better of you could deprogram my son. But I trust that in time he will grow out of it. So long as you keep to your own course as a good example. Good evening officers.

Scene: Nick and Judy get back into the cruiser.

Judy: Want to tell me about this?

Nick: Sigh...They're from Africa of course. White lions are so rare you know. They came with practically nothing and me being "my self" I took to helping them out.

Judy: You mean you took their son into the scamming business?

Nick: There was nothing illegal involved. Just a cleaning service specializing in removing certain "bi-products" from cars, offices, garages, boats...for which the only process that worked was the design of yours truly.

Judy: Gee...how much in taxes did you hide with that venture?

Nick: Shame that you accuse me of tax dodging...hold on...200 dollars per order, four to five orders a day, 365 days a year for five years...that comes to 1,825,000 dollars and all of it and I do mean all of it was donated to help the Kinnison's... including their little restaurant so no...I did not evade taxes thank you.

Scene: Moment of silence between Judy and Nick.

Judy: That's a lot of poopy diapers.

Nick: The kid was a full production factory.

Scene: Judy and Nick drive off.

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: Dry River Road, Sahara Square**

Scene: A police cruiser's lights flash and a siren blurts out. Officer's Tamati and Larry Ralston get out and approach the offenders...

 **Toothless from "How to Train your Dragon" and "Timon" from the Lion King.**

Timon: Evening officers, Is there a problem?

Larry: Sir? May I see your permit for this dragon? Your License, your insurance and your registration please?

Timon: Lemme check my glove compartment. Oh wait...this is a dragon, there is no glove compartment.

Larry: Sir? You were doing sixty in a twenty and your dragon was spitting fire, this is no time for jokes?

Scene: Toothless is regarding Tamari with curious looks as she nervously grips a fire extinguisher.

Tamari: Officer Ralston? This Dragon is acting really weird.

Larry: Just be calm, they're not normally dangerous. He's probably just a little curious. Sir? You have the documents or not? If you don't have them, you know we will have to impound the dragon.

Timon: Just give me a second. Can I get off his back so I can get to the saddle pocket?

Scene: Timon hops off and Toothless rears up on his hind legs.

Tamari: Officer Ralston? This dragon's really big and hes got really big teeth...

Larry: Relax Tamari...he's harmless.

Scene: Toothless suddenly makes a menacing but joking face with his arms outstretched and Tamari blasts him in the mouth with the fire extinguisher!

Timon: Oh what the heck?! Hey! Toothless?! You ok buddy?"

Scene: Toothless tries to shoot a flame but can't. He immediately drops to the ground and balls like a baby.

Timon: AHHH! Buddy! Pal!...police brutality! Police brutality! I'll sue! I'll sue the pants off yeah!

Tamari: Oh...oh I'm so so sorry Mister Dragon! I'm sorry! You shouldn't have made that...

Scene: Sounds of cuffs. Larry has Timon by his scruff...

Larry: You care to pull that again? You too there shifty (Larry snorts at the dragon) trying to pull the sob story to get out of trouble...nice effort, wrong cop.

Timon: See! I told you we should have gone with the stroke plan Toothless you dunce cap!

Scene: Toothless gets angry and charges up a flame shot at Timon until Tamari blasts him again with the extinguisher. Toothless quickly snatches the extinguisher and chases Tamari with it.

Tamari: Help! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! That's cold!

Scene: Larry is taking Timon to the cruiser.

Larry: Welcome to the streets rookie!

 **Time from movie start: 12 minutes**

 **Scene Shift:**

 **Scene Location:** **The Kinnison Home on Prairie Road, Savanna Central.**

Scene: Leo Kinnison walks into the kitchen where is wife Snoween

Leo: Is Kimba in his room with his homework?

Snoween: Not exactly voluntarily. You know he's easily board Leo, I can't understand why you are so resistant to putting him into an advanced school, really.

Leo: I know he's very smart Snoween but he needs good socialization skills...and little common sense.

Snoween: And maybe you should be more involved in his life? You pay more attention to the restaurant and our daughter more than Kimba. If it wasn't for our son being so gifted when we first came to Zootopia with nothing...I believe he starves for your attention and approval.

Leo: Sigh...perhaps closing for a week wouldn't be a bad idea. Anyway...I have to take out the trash, I left it by the front door.

Scene: We see Leo leave the apartment, walk through the restaurant, grab the trash and walk out the front door turning in front of the large front window. The scene then comes back to Snoween in the kitchen.

(Loud rifle report)

Scene: Snoween reacts to the shot.

 **Scene Shift:**

 **Scene Location:** **Apartments across from Leo's resturant**

Scene: Two Lynx are sitting in a living room when the shot goes off.

Lynx 1: Did you hear that?

Lynx 2: That was right outside.

Scene: Lynx 1 leans out of the apartment window and sees Snoween coming out of the resturaunt. She sees her husband lying on the side walk and runs to him. We don't see her get shot by another round but we see the Lynx's reaction as he reels in horror and scrambles for his cell phone...

 **Scene Shift:**

 **Scene Location:** **911 central Dispatcher Bunny**

Dispatcher Bunny: Nine One One...what are you reporting?

Lynx 1: A shooting! A shooting outside Leo's restaurant on Prairie Road! They shot the owner and his wife!

Dispatcher Bunny: How many assailants Sir?

Lynx 1: I don't know! Send somebody please!

Dispatcher Bunny: Any ZPD units in the vicinity of Prairie Road...

 **Scene Shift:**

 **Scene Location:** **Coffee shop near Lion's Gate. 5 Minutes to Leo's Restaurant**

Scene: Gary (a White wolf) and Francine (an African Elephant) have stopped to get coffee...

Dispatcher Bunny: Shots fired outside Leo's Restaurant on Prairie Road. Two victims reported. Number of suspects unknown...

Gary: Let's go Franny!

Scene: Gary and Francine jump into their cruiser. Francine peals out of the parking lot, lights and siren going as Gary grabs the hand mic...

Gary: Car Five responding to the call of shots fired outside Leo's Restaurant on Prairie Road. We are five minutes out!

 **Scene Shift:**

 **Scene Location:** **Pearl Street. Nick and Judy's cruiser**

Scene: Judy spins the cruiser around and pops the lights and siren.

Nick: Car twelve responding to the call of shots fired outside Leo's Restaurant on Prairie Road. We are fifteen minutes out!

 **Scene Shift:**

 **Scene Location:** **Gary and Francine's cruiser**

Gary: Request you hold EMT until we secure the scene. We're turning onto Prairie Road now...will advise when clear.

Scene: Gary and Francine's cruiser slides to a stop a few short feet from where Leo and his wife lay on the sidewalk. Seeing no one around on the street, Gary and Francine rise out of the cruiser.

Gary: Dispatch...we don't have eyes on any assailants. Franny? You got any eyes on?

Francine: Nothing. No one. Maybe they beat feet and hooves out of here?

(Sound of a rifle shot)

Scene: Francine catches Gary being knocked off his feet out of the corner of her eye and as she turns to see what happened...

(Sound of a rifle shot)

Scene: We see Francine's face up close with a tight wince and she crashes to the ground. She is still able to quickly scramble behind her cruiser even as another shot breaks one of her tusks in half!

 **Scene Shift:**

 **Scene Location:** **Nick and Judy's cruiser getting closer to Prairie Road.**

Radio: "Gasping" OFFICERS DOWN! OFFICERS DOWN! WE'VE BEEN HIT! OFFICER PURINA'S BEEN HIT! I'M WOUNDED BAD! HELP US!

Nick: Franny...we're almost there, hang on girl! Car twelve calling city wide... active shooter...repeat...active shooter on Prairie Road.

Scene: Nick unbuckles himself from his seat, flips around towards the back, bumps a red button with his hand and a panel pops open to show an AR-15 style assault rifle and a 12 gauge shot gun.

Nick: Carrots? You want the shotgun or your pistol?

Judy: I'll stick with my pistol.

Scene: Judy grabs the hand mic...

Judy: Francine...it's Judy. Talk to me girl, tell me where he is.

Francine on the radio: I don't know...Judy I'm hit bad. GARY! GARY TALK TO ME! GARY!

Scene: Judy and Nick's cruiser is almost to the street corner.

Nick: Stop...stop...stop...Judy?! Stop the car!

Scene: The car stops.

Judy: What the hell nick?

Nick: Turn off all the lights and pull up slowly till I say stop.

Scene: The cruiser comes to a stop when Nick has a good view down the street with his rifle scope. He looks at the scene ahead and grabs the radio mic.

Nick: All incoming cars, all incoming vehicles...stop where you are.

Judy: Do you see him?

Nick: No...but I know where he's hiding. The hills beyond the street.

Judy: How do you know?

Nick: The way...the way Leo and his wife fell. Their feet are towards the hill.

Scene: Nick ponders for a moment.

Nick: Judy? Can you set the cruise control on this thing for like walking speed?

Judy: I think so...why?

Nick: Set the cruise control, lock the steering wheel and when I tell you? Hit the lights and the brights and jump out.

Scene: Nick grabs the Mic.

Nick: Hang on Franny. We gotta try something to smoke this jerk out. We're coming girl.

Scene: All the lights and brights of the police cruiser are on and the car is slowly moving up the street towards Leo's with Nick and Judy wearing body armor, helmets and aiming their guns down the street while walking behind the cruise controled car.

Judy: This is so brilliant.

Nick: The car's between us and him. He hasn't shot at us yet which means he's gone as a ghost or we have one super intelligent predator on our hands.

Judy: We're going to kiss a lamp pole Nick.

Nick: Poor lamp pole. It didn't do anything to deserve this.

Scene: The cruiser hits a lamp pole close to the other police cruiser with Judy and Nick staying behind it while trying to spot the potential shooter in the hills.

Nick: Stay here Judy...I'm going to...

Scene: Judy blindly runs from cover to Francine.

Nick: Well...by all means go ahead. Ladies get their head shot off before males, valuable officer before flea bag fox...

Judy: Nick! Who ever he was? He's gone. I'll take care of Francine.

Scene: Judy runs to the cruiser for the first aid kit while Nick checks on Gary. Finding Gary deceased. Nick runs to Leo and Snoween and finds them deceased. He then grabs his shoulder radio mic...

Nick: Car Twelve on Prairie Road...scene secure. Responding cars and EMT to the shooting on Prairie Road. Expedite. Three fatalities, two civilians dead, one officer dead, one officer wounded."

Scene: Suddenly...Kimba tears out of the restaurant and gets tackled by Nick who drags him kicking and screaming back into the restaurant. The scene closes with Judy tending to Francine and looking at Nick and Nick looking back at her as more police cars and emergency vehicles begin pulling up to the crime scene.

(Fade to black)

End of Act 1


	2. Chapter 2

_**Zootopia movie script**_

 _ **.223**_

 _ **A Walt Disney / Malpuso Production**_

( C ) Zootopia 2016 Walt Disney Pictures. All rights respected. For fandom enjoyment only. No monetary gain sought nor desired.

(violence, action, suspense, romance, comedy situations)

 _ **ACT 2**_

(Fade in from black)

 **Location: Zootopia police headquarters**

 **Time: Morning after the Leo Restaurant ambush**

 **Opening Scene: Facade of the Police Station. Two officers with black arm bands are lowering the Zootopia flag slowly to half mast while "Oh God of Loviness" plays quietly over speakers.**

(Fade pass to next scene)

 **Location: The Bull Pen, ZPD HQ**

 **Scene: Gary Purina's chair with his photo in black bunting.**

Scene: The camera zooms out to show officers in mourning. Wolf officer Wooford is crying and goes into a mournful howling until officer Ben Clawhouser enters the room.

Clawhauser: Attention!

Scene: The officers move to take their seats as Chief Bogo enters and takes his place at the podium. He pauses a moment to look over his grieving department.

Chief Bogo: I received news this morning that Officer Francine is out of surgery and in recovery. I want to take a moment to recognize the quick thinking and action displayed by Lieutenant Hopps last night in telling the follow on units to hold back and for her expert use of her police cruiser. You prevented a worse tragedy on us Judy...well done.

Scene: Judy gives Nick a surprised look and he waves a finger back at her.

Chief Bogo: Larry Ralston is not here...he and officer Purina were very close. All our thoughts for our grieving brother. Officer Purina was a good wolf...fearless, loyal, warm to all of us...believe me when I say that the entire force is devastated. This is the first time we've ever lost one of our own. For myself...it's a real hard gut punch to absorb. You all know...I'm not one for displaying feelings. We also have two lion cubs without parents. We will of course do for them what we can but right now...we have a dangerous predator to take down, let's not allow our pain to give this scum bag an advantage.

Chief Bogo: At the moment, we are waiting on ballistics but current evidence points to the perp being armed with a high caliber long gun judging by the wound Francine took so we are conducting a sweep of all large animals in the city who own such rifles and we're quickly eliminating potential suspects thanks to our accurate and detailed registration section at City Records.

Chief Bogo: For now...the priority is public safety. I've doubled the air units, increased the frequency and length of our drone flights and ordered increased patrols of our ports of entry and exit. The perp might be here with his weapon but he sure as hell won't find it easy to leave with it...

Scene: An officer (A beaver) suddenly bursts through the Bull Pen door...

Officer Beaver: Sir! There's been another shooting! Haymarket Station in the Meadow Lands...The platform conductor...ten point Mule deer...he's dead.

Scene: Officers in the room react.

Chief Bogo: Everyone sit down!

Scene: Bogo turns to Judy and Nick.

Chief Bogo: Lieutenant Hopps, Officer Wilde? I want you both to investigate the Kinnisons and the Conductor's background history for any connection between them and any potential suspects.

Nick: Chief? You're not suggesting?

Chief Bogo: No time for questions Wilde. Wasting time gets people killed. I'm tasking you two to perform a necessary part of a complete investigative function, don't back talk me now.

Scene: Judy snaps to attention, snatches Nick and they walk out of the room. Judy takes Nick into the Male furs bathroom...

Nick: Uh? Judy?

Judy: You made false statements on a report?! Are you crazy?! You know Chief Bogo's policy on lying on official documents of any kind Nick! You'll get fired!

Nick: What false statements?

Judy: I came up with the ideas last night? Using the cruiser the way we did and holding people back from the scene was your idea Nick! It's the truth!

Nick: And you know me? I don't crave adulation and attention. Hello? Fox? And what the hell? How could Bogo even dare suspect Leo and Snoween of anything?

Judy: It's not suspicion. It's the elimination of factors to come to an accurate and precise determination. But who knows what might be possible since you involved their son in pulling scams. He doesn't exactly hang around with outstanding models of society.

Nick: Alright...We'll do an investigation. I just hope we don't find anything "common"...I don't expect too either. Just please...don't say we have to go talk to Kimba? Not this soon?

Scene: Judy gives Nick a dead serious look.

Nick: ugh...damn it! Judy? Where is your compassion?

Judy: It went flat like that poor conductor at Haymarket Station. We don't have time to write prepared statements Nick or practice sympathy approaches, we need to get our investigation done as fast as possible so...keep your pieces together.

Scene: Judy and Nick walk out of the bathroom.

 **Scene Shift:**

 **Scene Location: Animal child Welfare Center. Pack Street. Downtown**

Scene: Judy and Nick stand at a doorway and are directed by a female sheep to where Kimba is playing on the floor with his younger sister Kitty. As Judy and Nick walk up, Kimba sees them and charges at them! He nails Nick in the chin with a punch and get's held by Judy as Nick reels from the blow. Nick turns to look at Kimba with tears running down his face. Kimba cries and hugs Nick...

Nick: I'm sorry kid...I'm so sorry...

Scene: Judy, Nick and Kimba sit in a room. Judy puts a drink in Kimba's paws and pats his face...

Judy: Are you alright?

Kimba: Hard to figure out what all right is...

Scene: Nick grabs a chair and sits.

Nick: Kimba? I know this is going to sound harsh and I wouldn't blame you if you got angry but we need to ask some tough questions to help us catch the guy who killed your parents.

Kimba: I kinda figured you weren't here to be cry blankets. My parents didn't do anything themselves. Me and the Maldi brothers did some stuff for Mister Big for like a year.

Judy: What kind of "stuff"?

Kimba: Ran deliveries of super grade "Nip"...you know...really potent stuff the FDA (Furry Drugs Administration) would classify as "control'd substances"? Dunno why? All it does is make cats super horny.

Judy: Mister Big loves to cover the spectrum doesn't he? Who owns most of the family planning agencies in Zootopia?

Nick: It doesn't work on bunnies. Why doesn't he go after bunnies?

Judy: then it would be super obvious wouldn't it?

Nick: So...you pushed "Super Nip" for a year and?

Kimba: Mister Big asked me to stay on because he appreciated my work but I told him it was to help my family through a rough patch with the restaurant and I was done with it. He swore me to keep my mouth shut and let me go.

Judy: And you didn't tell anyone?

Kimba: No one.

Nick: What about the Maldi Brothers?

Kimba: If they squealed? They wouldn't still have butts and tails.

Scene: Judy and Nick look at each other.

Nick: Ok...we got enough.

Kimba: You don't think Mister Big's doing this do you? No way...he wouldn't.

Judy: We have to cover every base. For now? You and your sister need to stay here where you can be protected.

Nick: Stay...here. No going outside, no running with the Maldi boys, stay here. Who am I kidding? I'm talking to a cat.

Scene: Kimba is giggling

Kimba: Ok...I promise I won't go anywhere. But...Nick?

Scene: Nick turns.

Kimba: Find em...whoever did it? Find them...(Kimba opens his claws) so I can give them free neutering before you put a bullet in their skull.

Nick: The object kid is to take them alive...with neutering an option to buy.

 **Scene Shift:**

 **Scene Location: 1st Grazing Bank of Zootopia. Two buildings down from the Animal child Welfare Center. Pack Street. Downtown**

Scene: A bull moose is counting the money he's just width drawn from his account. There is a loose reference to Rocky and Bullwinkle though the characters are not. The Moose (Mister Apple Groves) is with his personal accountant a squirrel (Southbee)

Apple: Here Southbee...this goes to Worthington and Tatters Financial.

Southbee: What's the nature of the investment?

Apple: I thought I might take notice of their experimental development in new walnut trees for rodentury housing. The new strain of tree is supposed to be more resilient in high winds. The success would prove quite a windfall. Do your usual best and write the presentation package for it good Southbee.

Southbee: Of course Sir.

Scene: Nick and Judy are coming out of the orphanage as Apple Groves and Southbee emerge from the bank...

(Rifle shot)

Scene: Apple Groves is spun like a top, crashing to the ground as furs scream and scatter! Nick and Judy pull their hand guns and quickly take cover behind their parked cruiser!

Nick: I can't tell where that came from...

Judy: (Grabbing her shoulder Mic) Officer Hopps to HQ...active shooter! 1st Grazing Bank of Zootopia on Pack Street! We have a civilian down! No eyes on the shooter!

Scene: Nick leaps from behind the cruiser...bangs off a few rounds and jumps back to cover as a bullet smacks the sidewalk and kicks up debris!

Judy: Are you nuts?!

Nick: We have to draw this jerk on us so everyone else on the street can get to cover!

Scene: Nick re-loads, jumps out again, empties a clip and jumps back down as a bullet blows the front tires apart!

Scene: A bullet tears through the cruiser engine block, passes behind Nick and rips a big hole in the facade of the orphanage!

Judy: Oh...hare turds!

Nick: What the hell does this guy have, artillery?"

Scene: A bullet tears through the cruiser, passes between Nick and Judy and rips another big hole in the facade of the orphanage!

Nick: Shoot! Compared to this? We've got tennis balls!

Scene: Nick and Judy jump up, empty their clips at the hill which is sitting behind the Zootopia Speed Railway System Tracks and drop back down as the assailant slams another four rounds through the cruiser!

Judy: I'm going to hate seeing the repair bill!

Nick: You get inside the orphanage and make sure the kids are ok...I'm going for my machine gun!

Scene: Nick jumps through the busted drivers window as Judy jumps through the shattered front window of the orphanage.

 **Scene Shift:**

 **Scene Location: In front of the Animal child Welfare Center. Pack Street. Downtown. Inside Nick and Judy's Cruiser.**

Scene: Nick is trying to get to his AR-15 style rifle when the car radio cracks...

Radio: Car seventeen! Chief Bogo! We have units inbound to your location! State situation!

Nick: Situation? Trying not to get killed! and we need a tank! Better yet? Send a nuclear bomb!

Scene: More bullets rip the car apart.

Nick: Grrrrrr...and a raise! I definitely want a raise!

Scene: Nick falls out of the cruiser, charges his rifle and cuts loose...

(BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!)

Nick: I MIGHT NOT KILL YOU?! BUT YOU'RE GOING TO BE PULLING LEAD OUT OF YOUR BUTT SCUM BAG!

(BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!)

Scene: Nick dives just as a rip of full auto bullets destroys the Cruiser and leaves only a small piece that Nick is sheltered behind. He wisely runs and dives into the orphanage as the last piece of car explodes from a bullet impact!

Nick: I...think I got his attention.

Judy: Obviously.

Scene: Judy unloads a clip

Scene: Two more cruisers come screaming up the street and Bull Rhino's come out armed with larger rifles, the rifle reports break every window close by as they open up on the hill.

Nick: WELCOME TO ZOOTOPIA DIRT BAG! WE GOT BIGGER RIFLES TOO!

Scene: Nick jumps up and empties a magazine.

(BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!) (BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!)

Scene: A pipe bomb comes flying through the air, lands on the street and bounces to within a few feet of the front of the orphanage...

Nick: You gotta be kidding me!

Scene: Nick grabs Judy and runs as the explosion blasts the front wall of the orphanage down and knocks the two Rhino cops off their feet. As the smoke clears we see Nick, Judy and Kimba sitting together...

Kimba: You think this guy has a beef?

Judy: A whole side of beef.

Nick: Nope...the whole freek'ing cow.

Scene: An overhead light crashes to the floor and a soda machine sprays all over Kimba, Nick and Judy.

(Fade to Black)

(Fade in from Black)

 **Scene Location: Nick Wilde's apartment. Late afternoon**

Scene: News from the day's craziness is playing over a television while Judy is on her smart phone trying to reassure her terrified family. Nick walks in wrapped in a towel from taking a shower...

Nick: Finally! I finally got my tail clean...do you know how much the average fox spends in tail grooming? There, there Shantell...

Judy: You have a name for your tail?

Nick: And you don't name yours Fluff?

Scene: Judy looks at a text on her phone from Chief Bogo

Judy: Bumper and Dozer are fine. Light cuts from the pipe bomb shrapnel.

Nick: I did manage to save the only piece of the cruiser that didn't get destroyed. Want the rear view mirror?

Judy: Funny Nick. I've been digging into the train conductor and Mister Groves? You will never guess in a hundred years who they are connected too.

Nick: Sigh...really Carrots? You're sure?

Judy: Are you calling J. Edger Hippo stupid?

Nick: No...Tu tu wearing drag queen yes...stupid? No. Just that I don't want to risk my gorgeous fox tail trying to talk to Mister Big again. Especially if we intend to suggest he has something to do with these shootings.

Judy: We have to eliminate all possible sources no matter how angry someone might get.

Nick: Remember the last time Judy? Does the idea of being "ice'd" scare you just a tineeeeee bit?"

Judy: The answer? Obvious. Better get dressed.

 **Scene Shift:**

 **Scene Location: Mister Big's estate, Iceberg Blvd, Tundratown**

 **Scene Time: Early Evening**

Scene: Judy and Nick pull up to the front gate and meet with Mister Big's Polar Bear Lieutenant, "Tall Pauley"

Nick: Pauley...you're looking so "Griz" this evening. Is Mister Big home?

Pauley: What it is Wilde? I'm not in the mood for your little pleasant talk.

Judy: We're here on official business. Mister Big should be expecting us.

Scene: Pauley dials the house and after a minute he turns around...

Pauley: Strip.

Judy: What?

Pauley: No one gets breaks...no one. Strip and hand over the pistols.

Scene: Judy looks at Nick.

Nick: Don't even bother Carrots. My smooth talking doesn't work here.

Scene: Nick and Judy are walking towards the house with Pauley right on their backs...

Judy: I'm going to make a note to Mister Big that you were absolutely inappropriate and heavy handed and took way too much sweet time feeling certain parts of me and...

Scene: Pauley pops open a small switch blade.

Pauley: Yours...right?

Nick: Fluff? I am shocked! You carrying a switchblade in violation of department regulations? In your undergarments?

Judy: It was for an emergency...in case you went feral and I had to perform an emergency neutering.

Nick: That...was not funny.

Judy: I don't carry that thing to be funny.

 **Scene Shift:**

 **Scene Location: Mister Big's estate, Iceberg Blvd,Tundratown**

 **the family heated pool**

Scene: Judy and Nick walk into a room where a kiddy pool is set up like a high class expensive heated swimming pool. Mister Big is swimming around with water wings playing with his grandchildren, his daughter and his son-in-law.

Mister Big's Daughter Angelica: Oh my god! Judy Hopps, it's been too long!

Judy: Hi Angelica.

Angelica: Meet the children. This is Mommy's best friend! This one is Anthony and this one is Selfina.

Judy: Only a year...they grow too fast don't they?

Angelica: They're just precious.

Scene: Mister Big walks up and puts a robe on...

Mister Big: Angelica? Go with Babino, Daddy has business to discuss.

Scene: Mister big kisses his grand children.

Mister Big: Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde...sit...make yourselves comfortable. Before anything is spoken, allow me to express my family's deepest feelings for the unfortunate and despicable murder of your comrade. I may be a character somewhat held with little positive regard by Chief Bogo but I have never disrespected the police. We will offer floral arrangements and a gift of comfort to his partner.

Nick: Thank you Mister Big. Honestly...

Scene: Nick kisses Mister Big's hand.

Judy: Except the time you tried to have me iced?

Mister Big: Don't forget Officer Hopps that you just happened to unfortunately attach yourself at that time to a shifty, untrustworthy mug who I had told never to come back to my house. Of course now that Nick is an officer of the law? Things have obviously changed.

Judy: You must know why we've come to see you Mister Big?

Mister Big: Eeeh...

Nick: Mister Big? We mean no disrespect. It's standard police work we assure you.

Mister Big: No hesitation...just speak the truth.

Judy: Several of the victims involved in the shootings Sir have been found having ties to you.

Mister Big: I see...you probably speak of the White Lion cub, the train conductor and Mister Apple Groves. Yes...they have a relationship with me but...I would never do such a cowardly thing as have them killed at a distance by a sniper, I'm not a coward. When things must be settled...they are done by me "tooth to tooth" and if you intend to make such an accusation of cowardice? You will find me a most insulted personage...and insulters in my presence? They don't fair too good.

Judy: Well you know me...I don't scare easy. So I will and must ask you Mister Big. Did you or any of your brutes have anything to do with the deaths of Leo and Snoween Kinnison, the train conductor or Mister Apple Groves?

Scene: Nick cringes as "Tall Pauley" snarls in his ear.

Mister Big: No...absolutely not. In fact? (snap fingers)

Scene: Another Polar bear enters and presents file folders to Nick and Judy.

Mister Big: Every rifle owned by me and all the ballistic information attached to them is in those files for your use. Please see they are returned when your investigation is over. I swear on the hearts of my beloved grandchildren that I did not do such acts of cowardice and if any of my boys decided to do such a thing against my expressed orders? Ask Shaky Bakes over there about not doing what you're told.

Scene: A totally bald and nude polar bear stands shivering with a rubber plant leaf over his privates.

Shaky Bakes: I'm sorry boss...

Mister Big: But my rival? He is capable of anything.

Nick: You have a rival?

Mister Big: Where have you been Wilde? You never seen a gangster movie? Of course I have a rival. Bugsy Moran from South Savanna Central, he would do any nasty and underhanded thing to discredit me...only...I don't like being discredited and he doesn't like the payback so he tends to do all his dirty work under the table. If I were you? I would go to him and rinse his potty mouth with carrot juice and acid.

Judy: We'll see him after we finish reviewing your records. Thank you for being so up front Mister Big.

Mister Big: Hopps?

Scene: Judy turns around.

Mister Big: I'm only being nice because of my daughter. If you were anyone else? You'd be swimming like Happy Feet Mumbles Gravano.

Scene: Mister Big moves a hand and Tall Pauley reveals the ice pit and pulls out a block of ice in which "Happy Feet" Mumbles is encased in.

Mister Big: I was told the Zootopia Police were looking for this mug. He ain't dead but he certainly won't be happy when he's defrosted. My gift...to you...as a subtle reminder of my generosity.

Nick: That's...pretty overtly subtle?

(Fade to black)

(Fade out of black)

 **Scene Shift:**

 **Scene Location: Chief Bogo's home**

 **Cactus Grove, Sahara Square**

Scene: It's late in the evening. We watch as the camera closes in from a wide shot of Chief Bogo's house. The camera closes in on the kitchen window where we see a large silhouette of Chief Bogo in the light of the interior.

(Rifle shot)

Scene: We see the window shatter, the screen flutter and the silhouette fall.

 **Scene Shift:**

 **Scene: The hill above Bogo's house.**

Scene: We see only a close up of the rifle bolt being cycled and a gloved hand catching the spent shell. The camera then changes suddenly to show the sniper lying down and a wide angle view of the land and houses below...

Suddenly...all hell breaks loose. ZPD officers (Wolves, Rhinos, Lions and Bogo unleash hell on the hillside with assault rifles equal to their sizes!

(BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!) (BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!)

(BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!) (BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!)

(BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!) (BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!)

 **Scene Shift:**

 **Scene Location: Chief Bogo's home**

 **Cactus Grove, Sahara Square**

Scene: Bogo is on the roof of his house with a monkey as his spotter...

Monkey: KICKED OVER A BEE HIVE DIDN'T YOU STUPID!

Scene: Bogo pulls the monkey (Semmy) behind the stone chimney as return fire chews up the roof! The sniper goes from a sniper rifle to an assault rifle and a full on gun battle ensues...

Bogo: Put those night time eyes to good use Semmy!

Scene: The Monkey looks to the left of the chimney towards the hill.

Semmy: He's moving high right!

Bogo: (On radio) Cover and move! Cover and move! Don't give this perp a chance to breath!

Scene: The officers on the street and ground "scoot and shoot" some "rocking and rolling" rounds up into the hill while others are running in two different angles to try and cut the sniper off.

 **Scene Shift:**

 **Scene Location: Nick and Judy's Cruiser**

 **heading towards South Savanna Central**

Radio: City wide...City wide...Calling all units...Calling all units within the immediate vicinity of 1st Precinct Chief Bogo's residence Cactus Grove, Sahara Square...First precinct engaged with sniping assailant near Nanny Goat Hill moving to the Northeast. Heavy gunfire and explosions reported. Officers respond to clear streets and residences at once! City wide response urgent!

Judy: We're too far out of position.

Scene: Nick flips the radio dial around until he picks up the sound of intense gunfire and screaming officers...

Nick: Gawd damn it Judy...

Judy: We're out of position Nick! The Chief can handle it. We have to stay to what we've been tasked to do.

 **Scene Shift:**

 **Scene Location: Cactus Grove, Sahara Square**

Scene: Officer Wooford (A Gray Wolf) and Officer Mange (A heyena) Do a running scoot and shoot as they chase the suspect down a street.

Wooford: COVER!

Scene: Wooford runs forward while Mange "rock and rolls"

(BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!) (BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!)

Scene: Wooford ducks behind a car and covers Mange as he runs up.

(BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!) (BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!)

Mange: I haven't done this much running since high school track!

Wooford: You've really let your figure go, haven't you?!

Mange: Very funny flea farm!

(BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!) (BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!)

Wooford: How much amo does this guy have?

Scene: Return fire from the sniper ends...

Wooford: (Radio) All officers...hold where you are. This is Wooford on Finch Street with Officer Mange. Suspect has gone quiet. Me and Officer Mange are moving up.

Scene: Wooford and Mange move up the street and find a rifle and a netting Gilli suit dropped on the street. Wooford moves to touch the suit but Mange pulls him back behind a car.

Mange: That could be booby trapped.

Wooford: You do care if your partner is a wolf...I'm impressed.

Mange: You still stink like piss so consider this a pass.

 **Scene Shift:**

 **Scene Location: Nick and Judy arriving in South Savanna Central at the Mice & Charlie Cartage Company**

Scene: A rabbit inside the building sees the police cruiser pull up and hops from the window waving his arms...

Rabbit: Cops! Cops! Cops! Operation Alice! Hurry up!

(Sounds of stuff moving and machinery turning)

Scene: Nick and Judy are knocking on the front door as another rabbit hops up to the door and turns with a gesture as if hoping things look perfect then turns to open the door.

Rabbit: Evening officers. What can I do for you?

Judy: Good evening Sir. We are here to ask some questions of a Mister Bugsey Moran.

Rabbit: What for?

Nick: If it involved you Sir? We'd ask you. Is Mister Moran here?

Scene: Another rabbit comes into view...

Rabbit: I'm Moran. What's your bother officer? You flat feet have been harrassing my establishment a lot as of late and I'm getting tired of it.

Judy: Well...Sir...If you weren't doing shaddy deals, we wouldn't be having to watch you. We just need a little bit of your time.

Rabbit: Well...you need a warrant to even be in here for any investigative reason. I run a respectable business there "lucky foot" so unless you show a piece of paper? Hop your fluffy butt out of my joint...dig me?

Scene: Nick walks past the rabbit.

Rabbit: And where are you going fox?!

Nick: What do you guys do here?

Rabbit: We ship and receive. We run a respectable business. Keep your paws off everything you bushy tailed menace. Show me a warrant right now!

Nick: You seem to forget that if a police officer has probable cause under Zootopia ordinance 57 section 2 sub-section 2d paragraph 5...he doesn't need a warrant.

Scene: Nick stomps on the floor and a boot legger still pops up!

Nick: Wow...guess this is a respectable pressure cooker for your reputable bunny pelt tanning business?

Scene: Judy smirks while the Rabbit shrugs and smiles at her.

Scene: Nick walks up to a wall, does a few paw slaps and the wall flips over to show shelves of illegal booze drums...

Nick: Oh wow! Nice vintage.

Scene: Every rabbit in the place pulls a gun.

Nick: Now this? This is what I'd call...probable cause. Illegal still, illegal booze, and rabbits with guns on police officers.

Scene: Nick walks up to the Rabbit next to Judy.

Nick: Please stop trying to con and old con man ok? Where's Moran cute-see cotton tail?

Scene: Bugsy Moran comes out of hiding.

Moran: Put the pieces down boys. Quite perceptive there Wilde, you haven't changed at all.

Judy: Of course you'd know him.

Nick: I get around. Look Bugs...we're just here to to ask some questions on these shootings because we have to check what Mister Big told us.

Moran: Screw that fat Shrew! Guess he's blaming me? Saying I use dirty tricks?

Nick: Well? It's kind of obvious Bugsy.

Bugsy: Bugsy Moran don't do cowardly things like murder innocent animals with snipers. I deal "tooth to tooth" but of course it's different with that pasta and lettice sucker...look at us Nick? We're rabbits! Polar bears...rabbits...it's like tennis balls against rackets here.

Judy: So you have nothing to do with the shooter at all?

Bugsy: What sob story did Big tell you "Lucky Foot" the old "The victims have connections to me and Moran is doing it to make me look bad." And you're falling for it? He whacked his own grand ma ma and wrapped her in a skunk pelt, what does that tell you about him?

Scene: Judy and Nick look at each other.

Bugsy: You never knew? Old Mama Shrew ran the whole operation and had fat boy under her long snoot...till he dropped a safe on her...very messy.

Nick: Look Bugsy...I'm going to be fair. You get rid of that still and the rack of booze in 24 hours and we'll shut up about your hutch here pulling pieces on us. In return though? We need your help to catch this guy since you got the numbers to cover the streets. Do we have a deal or do I need to do some more tap dancing?

Bugsy: The old Nick hustle is alive and well.

Nick: Just changed colors my cotton tail.

Scene: Nick and Bugsy do a secret hand shake.

Bugsy: Trust me officers...that Fat Shrew is shucking you. This dirt bag sniper could be his hire to pull reverse psychology. Don't...trust...him...

(Fade out)

 **End of Act 2**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Zootopia movie script**_

 _ **.223**_

 _ **A Walt Disney / Malpuso Production**_

( C ) Zootopia 2016 Walt Disney Pictures. All rights respected. For fandom enjoyment only. No monetary gain sought nor desired.

(violence, action, suspense, romance, comedy situations)

 _ **ACT 3**_

(Fade in from black)

 **Scene Location: Chief Bogo's office, Zootopia PD HQ**

 **Time: Morning**

Scene: Bogo is at his desk when there's a knock on the door.

Bogo: Enter

Scene: Officer Larry Purina dressed in his civilian clothes enters. He is sad, ears downcasted...

Larry: Chief? Can I talk to you?

Scene: Bogo offers a chair then leans on the corner of his desk.

Larry: I want to return to duty Chief...Please...Something...anything...

Bogo: Admirable...but not possible at the moment. It's policy Larry.

Larry: I have to do something Chief!

Bogo: What can you add that we aren't covering Officer Purina?

Larry: Something...just doing nothing is tearing me up! I smell him...I smell him on our clothes, I smell him in my bed...the bastard killed everything Gary was to me Chief! Sitting around makes me feel ashamed of myself...I should be out there hunting the bastard who took him from me down...(Lary sobs)...I don't know if I can live without him...Please?

Scene: Chief Bogo takes Larry by the shoulders...

Bogo: Larry?...look at me...

Scene: Larry looks at Bogo and sees the tears running down his face.

Bogo: Losing Gary is tragedy enough...Losing you too would rip the heart out of this precinct...that's why we can't let you come back...not now. You're not hurting alone Son...and you're not going to be left alone. Gary would never allow you to go out when you could be a liability to the lives and safety of your brothers and sisters and I assure you...we will make sure that he didn't die for nothing. You have our word. But so help me Larry...if you do something stupid? Please tell me you won't do anything stupid?

Scene: Larry shakes his head.

Bogo: We're all here for you Son. Don't break our hearts.

Scene: Larry turns towards the door to see Judy, nick, Wooford, Clawhowser and shockingly...Francine wearing a large cast over her left arm and shoulder...

Francine: (sobbing) Come here Larry...please?

Scene: Larry shuffles into Francine's body and cries his eyes out...

Francine: His last thoughts were always of you baby...and all of us are thinking of you...we all hurt so much...don't quit on us?

Wolford: My door's always open Lair. Always.

Judy: So's mine.

Nick: You're not suffering alone.

Clawhowser: This torn up cat toy's been with me since I was a baby...but...you need it more than I do. We love you Larry.

Scene: Larry takes the cat toy and hugs Clawhowser...

Larry: (smiling) Thank you...all of you...

Francine: Come on Larry...I'll take you home and sit with you.

Scene: Nick and Judy watch Francine hold Larry as they walk while Bogo returns to his desk. Nick closes the office door as Judy walks up to the desk.

Judy: You do have a soft spot.

Bogo: Please tell me this is important Hopps?

Judy: Sir...we are so very relieved that you and your wife are alright.

Bogo: The idea was the wife's actually...she suggested we set the guy up for a sucker punch because I seem to attract people with bad attitudes. So what do you have for me?

Nick: We felt you needed to be kept informed of our progress. So far we found that the Kinnisons, the conductor and Mister Grove all had ties to Mister Big but there's nothing solid to suggest his involvement nor the involvement of his close rival Bugsy Moran.

Bogo: Are you sure of this? Hopps? Don't think I wasn't aware of your loose relationship with Mister Big's daughter.

Judy: Sir...I would never compromise an investigation for any relationship. Nick can swear to that.

Bogo: Well….you can add two more to your investigation now. This morning after escaping us...he killed again. This time a grizzly bear and his wife, in their bed. The husband was killed. His wife is hanging on by a thread at the hospital. They have two cubs.

Scene: Nick grimaces while Judy's mouth quivers.

Bogo: We recovered a long gun and some sort of camouflage material from the perp and sent it to the FBI (Furry Bureau of Investigations). The city counsel is beginning to push for martial law and police militarization...something everyone fears…..including me. If these two new cases are found to be connected to Mister Big? We will take both him and his rival Moran down….legalisms be damned.

Nick: Chief….it may not be them at all...this could be someone acting totally on their own...and Martial Law? Giving the City counsel that much power? That's bad all around, that is super dangerous…

Bogo: Which is why I gave the two of you this tasking to start with. I expect you both to do your duty despite any personal feelings or thoughts. Clear Big and Moran or have an airtight case we can hand them with; anything I can have in my hands to avoid Martial Law. Hopefully it will not take long for the FBI to come back with some answers. They put the very best to analyze the evidence. You are both dismissed. Get the information on the latest victims from Clawhowser.

Scene: Nick and Judy walk out of the office.

Nick: Just great…..Martial Law? Those idiots in City Hall can't even agree on the color of the sky for fricks sake.

Judy: It might come to it if this creep keeps getting away to kill more innocent animals Nick.

Scene: Nick raises a hand and stops Judy.

Nick: Have you ever read the "Castle Bravo" directive for martial law Fluff?

Judy: No…..They didn't make it a subject at the academy.

Nick: Gee….I thought you were the "studious bookworm" in this relationship? Come on.

Scene: Nick takes Judy to an open desk where he types into the ZPD document archives and brings up the Castle Bravo protocols.

Nick: Now...read Page 112, Section D, paragraph 8, Sub-paragraph 8 Charlie.

Judy: In the event of a terrorist situation (I.E. Bombings, mass casualty causation, active shooter or shooters, or serial mauling of animals where the suspect or suspects are unidentified and remain at large for a period beyond 72 hours...For the public safety and mitigation of physical bodies and to benefit accurate targeting of enemy combatants….all predatory animals will be rounded up, placed in quarantine….caged…...stripped…..muzzled….. collared….

Nick: Public Safety huh?

Judy: They couldn't?…..They wouldn't?…..this policy was approved by Lionheart, he's been gone for a year…

Nick: It is standard policy Carrots….Lionheart or not. The City Counsel approves of it and it doesn't matter if it's a police officer, a cake baker, a firefighter or a floral arranger. And I'll tell you right now….no one is putting hand one on my tail without getting hurt…..or killed….no….one. I won't be shoved in a shipping cage and certainly no other predator is going to stand for this and now the city counsel is daring to speak of putting this in operation?

Scene: Nick stares at Judy.

Nick: We have to hurry this up.

Scene: Nick leads Judy out.

Nick: And keep that from happening at all costs.

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: Bugsy Moran's Cartage Company**

 **Time: Noon**

Scene: Bugsy Moran comes into the garage and meets with his main Lieutenant "Machine Gun" Jack McRabbit.

Jack: We did what you asked Boss. Sure lost a lot thanks to that do nothing, flea ridden, flat foot fox and his side kick.

Bugsy: A minor inconvenience. We still have three full trucks of stock to push, we still have our lucky foot scam, our Bingo parlors and….

Scene: Bugs opens up a poster showing Jack something we can't see…

Bugsy: Tell me that won't bring us a pretty penny? Just her feet alone are gold.

Scene: Jack's salivating and drooling tongue pops out until Bugsy bops him off the head.

Bugsy: Cool your volcano there Jack-oh?

Scene: Another rabbit walks into the garage from the front door.

Rabbit: Say boss? Did you order somethin from Paw-a-zon?

Bugsey: No…..why?

Scene: Camera showing the front of the Cartage company. The facade erupts in a fiery explosion!

Scene: The inside of the garage is wrecked, smoke filled with rabbit bodies strewn about. Bugsy has been thrown against a wall but survives. He stumbles through the wreckage to find Jack lying dead. Being his closest friend, Bugsy pulled Jack to his chest and screams….

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: Little Rodentia**

 **Time: Noon, same time as the Cartage detonation.**

Scene: Mister Big is taking his Daughter and Grandchildren shopping in Little Rodentia but "Tall Pauley" is respectfully pleading with him…

Pauley: Mister Big….please….with all respect. If something should happen, we can't provide you adequate protection here…

Mister Big: Pauley? I have always loved you like my son but….I will not live in fear of this…..this bastar-dee-oh. In little Rodentia, he has no place to hide so… relax. Just keep a sharp eye as you always do.

Scene: Mister Big walks with his daughter and grandchildren as Pauley and four other polar bears carefully walk among the small rodent residents…

Sammy Dukes: (Polar Bear) Pauley...I don't like this at all.

Pauley: Then by all means you talk to the boss?

Sammy Dukes: Even with the walls...if this mug has a good rifle.

Pauley: I've already thought about it...he'd better be a damn good shot at a mile and a half….relax.

Scene: Mister Big stops with Angelina and her two children. He gives her money.

Mister Big: Angelina? Take the children and go spoil them. I'm going to buy some fruit for dinner and a cake.

Scene: Angelina kisses her father on the cheek and takes Anthony and Selfina towards the department store on the other side of the street While Mister Big turns to a fruit vendor.

Mister Big: (to vendor) I'll have some of these grapes and please cut up an orange for me.

Scene: We see Angelica and the children about to the end of the crosswalk when the facade of the department store just explodes. We watch the explosion repeat quickly from four different views. Angelica and the children are thrown backwards as are many poor rodents.

Scene: Mister Big turns around in honor.

Scene: Tall Pauley and the polar bears draw pistols and start moving to scoop up Mister Big, Angelica and the children when one gets cut down by an unseen rifle on full auto!

Sammy Dukes: WHERE'S THOSE SHOTS COMING FROM!

Pauley: GET ANGELICA AND THE KIDS! I GOT THE BOSS!

Scene: One bear has pulled an Uzi machine pistol and is unloading down upon the little town as Pauley and Sammy Dukes quickly bend down to retrieve Mister Big and the Family!

(BRRRRRRRRRRAP!)

Shooting Bear: BULL TURDS! WHERE IS THIS BASTARD!

(BRRRRRRRRRRAP!)

Pauley: STOP SHOOTING AND GET TO THE DAMN CAR! Don't worry boss, we got you and the family!

Scene: Pauley gets shot in the shoulder and spun like a top. He falls on his butt but pulls his 45 Colt and blasts off a few rounds while re-gaining his feet.

Pauley: GET THE LEAD OUT SAMMY!

Scene: Sammy is running holding Angelica and the children in his paws. We see him run from the front as the Uzi carrying Polar Bear is torn up behind him from an automatic volley. Angelica and the children are screaming. The camera shows a rear view of Sammy as we see Pauley bound the perimeter wall ahead of him and the limo driver appears with an AR-15 and starts hammering away at the yet unseen target.

Scene: Sammy is hit in the back multiple times as Pauley shows back up at the wall with a shotgun after dropping Mister Big. We see him fall in slow motion losing his grip on Angelica and the children. His body crashes down on them.

Driver: NO!

Scene: The Driver tries to bound the wall but Pauley pulls him down as bullets smack off the wall top.

Pauley: Ten story, fifteen blocks down the main drag, left side…..blow the son of a bitch to dust!

Scene: The driver and Pauley rise up and unload bullets and slug rounds into a building twenty yards in front of them! The building literally shatters to pieces, so does the remote controlled hidden assault rifle.

Scene: The Driver and Pauley approach to stand over the body of their fallen comrade Sammy. Obviously his fallen body has killed Angelica and her children. The camera moves to show Mister Big walking through the gate of Little Rodentia wailing in Italian.

Pauley: Mister Big? We have to get you out of here boss.

Mister Big: crying in Italian

Scene: Pauley scoops Mister Big up as the driver follows behind covering them with his rifle.

(Fade out to black)

(Fade in from black)

 **Scene Location: The Furry Bureau of Investigations, Downtown Zootopia**

 **Time: Same time as the hits on Bugsy Moran and Mister Big**

Scene: A door unlocks and the investigating FBI agent, Agent Samaliel a gray arctic fox (artist Pentep from ) dressed in a lab coat with a pair of plastic chemical goggles on his forehead leads Chief Bogo, City Counsel representative Odem Plenty ( A hog ) his assistant Ben Schemer (A large rat) and J Edger Hippo the FBI Director down a hallway…

Odem Plenty: I'm very amazed agent Samaliel that you were able to process the evidence so rapidly.

Samaliel: It was an all night effort. We still have agents at the gun fight site looking for more evidence but what we have so far tells us a lot about this suspect and none of it is good…

Scene: Suddenly a young white arctic fox comes flying down the hallway on a skateboard and wipes out into a trashcan.

Samaliel: Excuse me please?

Scene: Samaliel snatches the young fox by an ear. It's his younger brother Pent (character of artist Pentep )

Samaliel: What did I tell you about fooling around?

Pent: It's the perfect surface to test the new bearings I made for my board bro.

Samaliel: Next time kid? Please watch what you're doing? Get out of here?

Scene: Pent runs off as Samaliel stands with his hands on his hips.

Director Hippo: Agent? You are being way to light on that boy.

Samaliel: Have too Sir. I don't want to diss my best chemist.

Scene: Samaliel leads everyone into the main lab.

Chief Bogo: So what have you found out about this Perp?

Samaliel: He's not from Zootopia.

Scene: Samaliel leans over the table where he has the suspect's assault rifle laying.

Samaliel: The prints on the rifle match no inhabitants. The caliber of this thing makes one of our army tanks look like a pea shooter. It's no caliber in our registry, this thing rips up our cars, goes clear through our buildings and turns organs into mush. The rifle is of superior metals, wonderful engineering, machining that's beyond anything Zootopians do.

Scene: Samaliel directs the party to the netted guili suit.

Samaliel: Now this is a stroke of brilliance. You can weave vegetation all through this net suit and "whoop" instant camouflage. We found body paint in one of the pockets, various animal call devices you can use to mimic deer, elk, moose, bears, pasture animals.

Director Hippo: What's your results Agent?

Samaliel: We're dealing with an apex predator and we're all deli food.

Chief Bogo: That's not funny.

Samaliel: Do you see me laughing Chief? We're facing a highly advanced and intelligent "being" and he is most certainly not an animal. We tested fiber, hair and skin samples we found on this suit? He's not even a primate….he's a higher level life form with a high intelligence, superior motor skills, a fast thinking brain and absolutely ruthless. Compared to him and pardon me Mister City Counselman? We are all dinner on a plate with apples shoved in our mouths to this creep.

Odem Plenty: What are our chances of stopping him?

Samaliel: Right now? The edge is his. He can strike when and where he wishes and given his intelligence and character? Not soon enough. You'd have to be very lucky or reduce his access to appealing targets of opportunity. Right now from his track record...he's avoiding small animals….after all….why waste a bullet on a mouse?

Odem Plenty: It seems we have few options but to act decisively. Mister Director? I will be putting Castle Bravo into motion for the counsel's approval.

Chief Bogo: Mister Plenty, with all due respect Sir, I am begging you not to proceed with Martial Law, give the ZPD time to nail this perp.

Odem Plenty: And how much time can we spare Chief? Another five bodies? Ten? A hundred? You heard Agent Samaliel, we must act now to reduce the available targets for this criminal to kill.

Chief Bogo: Martial Law is not the solution Sir. Need I remind you that Castle Bravo would remove may good officers from my ranks to say nothing of the repercussions of tossing every predator animal in a cage for a want of community safety?

Odem Plenty: Might I remind you Chief that this killer is himself a predation animal? His success may stir latent desires in our predator population. That is a risk I will not take. I will put the resolution to a debate and vote with a target launch of 48 hours. You have until then to stop this…...murdering beast.

Scene: Chief Bogo stands still as others begin to leave. He then reacts to his cell phone alarm going off and looks down at his phone….

Chief Bogo: Dear….gawd….

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: Avalanche Ave, Tundra Town**

 **Home of the murdered grizzly Bears**

Scene: Judy and Nick are looking over the bedroom where Judy finds a business notebook and scans through it…

Judy: Nick?

Nick: Found something Carrots?

Judy: Bugsy Moran.

Nick: Payment for delivery services….fifty grand. So now we have three tied to Mister Big and one tied to Bugsy.

Judy: What do you think Nick? Honestly?

Scene: Judy gets a text alert and she pulls her cell phone while Nick is talking.

Nick: Doesn't prove anything. If this was an honest turf war between two rival gangsters, it would be more intense than this. Mister Big's honest about gangster movies Fluff...they do show the realistic side of gang warfare. There's been no significant hits yet to make a real case that these two are going head to head with each other….

Scene: Nick turns to look at Judy and she looks both upset and horrified.

Nick: Carrots? Carrots….your nose is twitching and you look sick. What's up?

Scene: Judy looks up.

Judy: We have to go to Mister Big's home right now.

Scene: Judy is hurrying and half stumbling from being shocked as she walks towards the cruiser.

Nick: Carrots? Carrots talk to me? You're really scaring me Carrots, come on."

Scene: Judy starts the car and peals out even before Nick can get belted in….

Nick: Damn it Carrots! Talk to me?!

Scene: Judy looks at Nick with tears in her eyes….

Judy: Angelica…...and her children….they're dead.

Scene: Nick's face shows shock.

Scene: The cruiser heads for Mister Big's home.

(Fade to Black)

 **End of Act 3**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Zootopia movie script**_

 _ **.223**_

 _ **A Walt Disney / Malpuso Production**_

( C ) Zootopia 2016 Walt Disney Pictures. All rights respected. For fandom enjoyment only. No monetary gain sought nor desired.

(violence, action, suspense, romance, comedy situations)

 _ **ACT 4**_

(Fade in from black)

 **Scene Location: Mister Big's Mansion in Tundra Town**

 **Time: Late Afternoon**

Scene: Judy and Nick are driving up to the front gate where Tall Pauley and another Polar Bear armed with an AR-15 are standing. They watch as the car comes to a stop and Judy comes out….

Judy: Pauley? You have to let me see Mister Big.

Pauley: No one sees Mister Big now Hopps. No one.

Judy: Pauley….please….please….I know what he's about to do and I'm begging you as Angelica's friend….please let me talk to him.

Pauley: Didn't you get the news Hopps? Bugsy Moran was hit just as we were. The Cartage Company got slaughtered. Right now Moran's probably blaming the boss and the boss blames Moran. It's too late for talking. Begging my French kid but we're going to fricassee that hare, were gonna cut up that Bugs Bunny, We're gonna anvil that dirty cotton tail'd bastard. Now…..get back in your little toy car and go away.

Judy: No….I won't…...I won't!

Scene: Pauley puts his 45 to Judy's face.

Pauley: I'm not asking you again Bunny…..go away…...NOW!

Nick: Fluff!

Judy: Get back in the car Nick! No! I won't go because I know Angelica wouldn't want me too and you know better Pauley….but if you don't have a care left in your heart then PULL THE DAMNED TRIGGER! PULL IT! PULL IT!

Scene: We see Pauley start to quiver in the lips and shake. Then he drops the pistol to his side.

Pauley: Damn you, you crazy cotton tail. Alright…...alright…...but just you!

Scene: Pauley looks at the other Bear.

Pauley: You keep the fox in that car….he so much as twitches? Shoot his knee caps out.

Scene: The Polar Bear points questionably at his rifle.

Pauley: Oh hell….hold him up by his tail. He'll get the message.

Scene: Nick watches as Pauley takes Judy through the door.

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: Mister Big's office**

Scene: We see Judy coming slowly through the door as Pauley stays outside. She approaches Mister Big's desk where the old Shrew is sobbing and scratching at the desk top. A picture of Angelica and the children are before him. Judy comes up to the desk and pauses for a moment before reaching out, carefully scoops Mister Big up with her hands and rubs her tear soaked face on him.

Scene: Mister Big stands up in Judy's hands and gently strokes her face.

Mister Big: Bless you my child, but if you come in hopes that your pure display of love and sympathy would change my decision….I am sorry….

Note: Mister Big speaks in Italian with subtitles as he motions with "Godfather" like hand waving and gesturing….

" **Il significato della mia vita è finito. C'è ora ma solo vendetta."** The meaning of my life is gone. There is now but only vendetta. " **Porterò la rabbia della guerra nel mio cuore sulla città."** I will bring the rage of war in my heart upon the city. " **Niente lo spegnerà se non la morte del bastardo"** Nothing shall quench it but the death of the bastard " **Tutto a modo mio morirà e brucerà all'inferno."** All in my way shall die and burn in hell. Scene: Judy shakes her head as she allows Mister Big to walk off her hands. She clasps them in desperate prayer… Judy: No….oh please god don't do this Mister Big…..don't do this…. Mister Big: Do you wish to be the first to die Officer Hopps? Do you wish to test my absolution? My affirmation? My resolve? It is done….the city burns or the bastard dies but I will have justice for my loved ones. Judy: I cry for your daughter and your grand children who can not speak! Angelica would be here right now...right in your face….begging you not to do this….and you know it! What good will come from it? What honor will they gain? Please…. Please I beg you for them…...don't do this…..please? Give us a chance to give you justice….please for dear god's sake….please…...please…..Think of what Angelica would say to you now…..I beg you….. Scene: Mister Big turns to the picture and puts his hand on it for a moment. Mister Big: Alright then….Alright…..only because you were a good friend to my daughter do I give this grace. But only for 24 hours Hopps…..24 hours…...if you fail to give me justice...I swear I will unleash a hell this city has not known before. If you try to stop me then? Both you and Wilde will die and I promise you...you will not die pleasently. Don't…...fail…...me… Scene: Judy kisses Mister Big's hand then grabs the picture and kisses it as she sobs. Mister Big: God go with you my child…..and take care. Scene: We see Judy backing out of the office reverently bowing. We then see the cruiser driving away from the mansion. (Fade to Black) (Fade in from Black) **Scene Shift** **Scene Location: Nick's apartment house** **Time: early evening** Scene: We see Nick and Judy get out of their cruiser and walk up to Nick's apartment. They walk inside…. Judy: We better get some rest….sigh….use what time we can to try and relax and come up with some ideas. Nick: Yeah…...sure… Scene: Nick flicks on his television. News is playing of all that's been happening and the city counsel's impending debate to initiate the Castle Bravo Martial Law plan. Nick gets angry, shuts off the television and chucks the remote against a wall where it shatters. Judy doesn't say anything as she watches Nick walk to a sort of awards display he has and he picks up a little metal dog muzzle… Nick: I doubt you ever noticed this. Judy: No….I try hard not to be pry-ish. Nick: This? This was the muzzle those bullies strapped to my puss when I wanted to be a scout. You know how much fear this caused me? How much humiliation that I had to throw my underwear away to keep my mom from seeing I had peed myself? And to think jerks like that fat porker Odem Plenty wants to put me in one of these torture devices again? Scene: Nick puts the muzzle back on the table where he looks at it. Nick: 24 hours….in 24 hours we'll have a gang war between Mister Big and Bugsy Moran. Plenty will have what he always wanted...guys like me in a cage cringing in fear…. Scene: Nick flops into a chair. Nick: Carrots? Between being scared out of my whits, ticked off and torn three ways to Sunday over the past few days….I can't think strait. I…..can't….might as well just throw my badge in the damn trash and run for the hills because everything I've come to care about is about to be destroyed and I have no way or no idea of how to stop it! Scene: Judy takes a moment to look at Nick, then sighs and gives a slight smile. Judy: Do you know what my Dad would say if he were here Nick? Nick: Get away from that fox Judy, he's unstable. Scene: Nick grabs his joke can of fox spray. Nick: Give me a good blast. Judy: Nick? My Dad would say….when life gives you the squeeze, you need a hug and right now you need a serious hug. Better yet? You need some expert stress relief. Stand up? Nick: What? Scene: Judy grabs Nick's hands. Judy: I said….stand up. Scene: Nick stands up. Judy: Now take your clothes off. Nick: What? Judy: I Didn't rabbit stutter Nick….take the clothes off…. Scene: Judy walks to the bathroom and comes out with a towel. Judy: Nick? Your clothes aren't off? Nick: Carrots? I'm not in the mood for any "interspecies relations" right now, certainly not right now especilly…. Scene: Judy snatches Nick's shirt and just pulls it off. Nick: What are you doing?! Judy: Do you want me to get rough with you? Clothes off! Nick: Well…..rough might be fun. Scene: Judy pulls her fox taiser. Nick: All right! Sheesh! Demanding aren't we? Scene: Nick throws his pants and wraps the towel around his waist. Judy: Now…..lay down on the floor. Scene: Nick lays down on his stomach as Judy pulls the thick sock pads off her rabbit feet. Nick: What…..are you plotting? Scene: Judy flexes and moves her feet around. Judy: I'm going to introduce you to an old family remedy for stress and tight muscles called "The Irish Jack Rabbit Stomp" I used to do it when my father threw his back out working the planting fields on the farm. Nick: You're…...going…...to… Judy: Yeah….I'm going to use you for a dance floor. Trust me, when I get done with this? You'll have to be poured into a glass to get you up. But first? Scene: Judy walks to Nick's liquier case, grabs a bottle of old "CroMolly Sheep Skin" and pours a little in a glass…. Judy: You need some good old medication. Scene: Judy helps Nick to swallow the glass of booze then walks to the radio to find some music. She finds a rolling beat of music on an Irish music station. Judy: Perfect. Scene: Judy walks up to Nick, skips onto his back and begins to set herself into the mood as the music begins to stir up. She has her arms stretched out to the sides, her fists clenched, a big grin on her face, her eyes closed and her arms are moving up and down with the music. (Music: The Irish Rovers "Finnigan's Wake")

 _Tim Finnegan lived in Walkin Street  
A gentle Irishman, mighty odd  
He'd a beautiful brogue so rich and sweet  
And to rise in the world he carried a hod  
You see he'd a sort of the tipp' lin' way  
With the love of the liquor, poor Tim was born  
And to help him on with his work each day  
He'd a drop of the craythur every morn_

 _Whack fol the da, now, dance to your partner  
Welt the floor your trotters shake  
Wasn't it the truth I tell you  
Lots of fun at Finnegan's wake_

 _One mornin' Tim was rather full  
His head felt heavy, which made him shake  
He fell from the ladder and he broke his skull  
And they carried him home his corpse to wake  
They rolled him up in a nice clean sheet  
And laid him out upon the bed  
With a gallon of whiskey at his feet  
And a barrel of porter at his head_

 _Whack fol the da, now, dance to your partner  
Welt the floor your trotters shake  
Wasn't it the truth I tell you  
Lots of fun at Finnegan's wake_

 _His friends assembled at the wake  
And Mrs. Finnegan called for lunch  
First they brought in tay and cake  
Then pipes, tobacco and whiskey punch  
Biddy O'Brien began to cry  
"Such a nice clean corpse did you ever see?  
Tim Mavourneen why did you die?"  
"Arrah hold your gob" said Paddy McGee_

 _Whack fol the da, now, dance to your partner  
Welt the floor your trotters shake  
Wasn't it the truth I tell you  
Lots of fun at Finnegan's wake_

 _Then Maggie O'Connor took up the job  
"O Biddy, " says she "you're wrong I'm sure"  
Biddy gave her a belt in the gob  
And left her sprawling on the floor  
Then the war did soon engage  
It was woman to woman and man to man  
Shillelagh law was all the rage  
And a row and a ruction soon began_

 _Then Mickey Maloney raised his head  
When a bucket of whiskey flew at him  
It missed and falling on the bed  
The liquor scattered over Tim  
Tim revives, see how he rises  
Timothy rising from the bed  
Said "Whirl your whiskey around like blazes  
Thundering Jesus, do you think I'm dead?"_

 _Whack fol the da, now, dance to your partner  
Welt the floor your trotters shake  
Wasn't it the truth I tell you  
Lots of fun at Finnegan's wake_

Scene: As the singing begins, Judy is off Irish Jig dancing all over Nick's back.

Nick: Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!

Judy: Relax and breath Nick!

Nick: Easy for you too say Hopps! You're the one dancing your size ten cloud hoppers on my back!

Judy: You should know better than to insult me!

Nick:Owwwwwwwww! Ouch! Ouch! Are you trying to kill me Carrots!

Judy:It'll feel better soon, trust me!

Scene: The camera is rolling around and over Nick and Judy as she dances and works her feet thumping and twisting around Nick's back. At one point, Judy is dancing with Nick's bushy tail and soon the poor stressed out fox is looking loose as taffy, his tongue sticking out from his mouth and his face a look of relaxed happiness.

Judy: Wooo Wooo! Yeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaa! Nick? You alright?

Nick: Mmmmmmmm…..

Judy: I thought so.

Scene: Judy dances over Nick's shoulders and slowly rubs his head during a slow pause in the beat. When it picks up again, she's off with the final flourish. It's a rabbit River Dance with Judy dawning an Irish Skally Cap and a traditional Irish pipe in her mouth.

 _ **Author's comment: You can't have cops without something Irish in the story.**_

Scene: The music finishes and Judy hops off Nick's back and stoops down as she stands aside him…

Judy: Nick?

Scene: Nick is looking content with a smile on his face as he's passed out and sleeping. Judy gets him into his bed and doesn't say anything as she gives him a kiss and pets his head before leaving the bedroom and flipping the light out.

Time: Hours later…..9pm.

Scene: Judy is sleeping in a recliner when Nick comes out of his bed room and shakes her…

Nick: Carrots? Carrots!

Judy: Huh? Nick! Get some clothes on!

Scene: Nick snatches a paper doily off the nearby coffee table.

Nick: I don't know exactly what you did Fluff? But wow! I mean….ugh! We gotta get cracking on this like right now before I forget it!

Scene: Nick grabs Judy by a hand and pulls her along into the kitchen.

Nick: Hear me out ok?

Judy: I'd rather not stand here and look at your furry naked butt.

Nick: Stop drooling over my tail and look at this eraser board?

Scene: Nick points out what he's written….

Nick: The Kinnisons? Rare. The train conductor? Rare. Mister Apple Groves? Rare. The Polar Bears who work for Mister Big? Rare. Guess who else is Rare?

Judy: You….in clothes?

Scene: Nick smirks.

Nick: No….Bugsy Moran...One of only two existing Southern Welsh March Hares in all Zootopia. Our suspect is targeting extremely rare animals in Zootopia. If it has anything to do with Bugsy or Mister Big or not? We don't know for certain.

Scene: Nick grabs his cell phone.

Nick: Here's how we can find out.

Scene: Judy looks at the phone.

Judy: Seriously?

Nick: She's super rare as in she's the only one of her kind and she's coming to Zootopia tomorrow morning. We...you and I...have to get my crazy scheme ready for lift up by 8am which means? We got tons of phone calls to do and some people to see like…

Scene: Nick pulls out a black note book and gives half to Judy.

Nick: Start calling off this part of the book and I'll tell you my plan as we go. Wait? I forgot….your plan…."snick snick"…..."kiss"…...Oh you're such a smart little bunny…..With such magical feet.

Scene: Judy looks at her feet and contorts her face….

Judy: I'm seriously in the wrong line of work.

 **Start of quickly swapping scenes pack: (Done again to "Finnegan's wake")**

1\. Scenes of Nick and Judy are making calls on their cell phones.

2\. Scenes of the police cruiser racing all over Zootopia.

3\. Scenes of Nick and Judy talking to various animals and making deals.

4\. Scenes of Nick and Judy doing late night shopping at various stores.

 **End of Quickly swapping scenes pack**

(Fade to Black)

(Fade in from black)

 **Scene Location: Animal child Welfare Center. Pack Street. Downtown**

 **Time: Early morning before the dawn**

Scene: Kimba Kinnison is cuddled with his little sister when Nick shakes him awake.

Kimba: Ugh…...Nick? What? What time is it?

Nick: Time for you to join me in catching the creep who killed your parents. Put the legendary stereotype of the smart White Lion to the test. You gain for pay back?

Scene: Kimba looks down at his little sister.

Nick: You don't have to do it kid. It's going to be very dangerous.

Scene: Kimba slips from the bed and punches his hand.

Kimba: My father's son is no coward.

Nick: Can you get a hold of the Mauldi Brothers?

Kimba: First you promise to rip up their Juvie wrap sheets.

Nick: I can't rip up what accidentally fell into the precinct shredder can I?

Scene: Kimba gives an evil looking smile.

Scene: Kimba and Nick come walking out of the orphanage.

Nick: I forgot to tell you? This plan involves you wearing a dress.

Scene: Kimba stops with a seriously questioning look until he shrugs

Kimba: Eh….it's revenge.

Scene: He hops into the cruiser with Nick and they drive off.

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: Bugsy Moran's Cartage Company**

 **Time: Early morning before dawn**

Scene: Bugsy Moran is sleeping in his bed when the bedroom door breaks in pieces and Tall Pauley storms in to yank Bugsy out of the bed and holds him off the floor after slapping the gun from his hand.

Bugsy: Come at last to finish your murderous spree you filthy rotten fish smelling polar bastard! Go ahead! Ice me you wicked bastard!

Pauley: Shut your trap you stupid rabbit. God knows I'd enjoy icing your silly cotton tailed butt but the boss wants me to baby sit your silly pelt.

Bugsy: To hell with that pasta sucking Shrew!

Pauly: Not that boss you poor excuse for an Easter Bunny.

Scene: Pauly points to Judy.

Judy: Good morning. You need to be good for your baby sitter and call off all the hits you've planned against Mister Big. I hear Polar Bears don't hold back when they spank for the fence.

Bugsy: I ain't calling off nothing! Screw you flat foot!

Scene: Pauly growls and roars in Bugsy's face.

Bugsy: Alright…..give me my phone.

 **End of Act 4**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Zootopia movie script**_

 _ **.223**_

 _ **A Walt Disney / Malpuso Production**_

( C ) Zootopia 2016 Walt Disney Pictures. All rights respected. For fandom enjoyment only. No monetary gain sought nor desired.

(violence, action, suspense, romance, comedy situations)

 _ **ACT 5**_

 **Scene Shift:**

 **Scene Location: Chief Bogo's home**

 **Cactus Grove, Sahara Square**

 **Time: Early Morning**

Scene: Judy stands outside Bogo's house looking down at her cell phone…

Text from Nick: He knows it's "Your" idea so don't say different.

Scene: Judy shakes her head at the text as Bogo opens the door and gestures her in.

Small scene switch: Bogo hands Judy a coffee

Bogo: I must tell you Hopps, when Wilde called me with your idea? I had my usual reservations.

Judy: Trust me Sir...it's the only way we can know for sure if we're dealing with a lone wolf suspect or this is part of rival gang offensive or something we're not seeing. Officer Wilde was insistent that I push my plan to you.

Bogo: He's going to be putting his neck out hoping this killer won't follow his established "MOE". That he won't put a bullet into that sweet girl like he's murdered so many others. I've lost one officer under my authority...I will not lose anyone else.

Judy: This is so strange coming from one I know who said "The animal who dares is the one who wins. Well….I'm daring if you're willing to trust me...or is the fear that a bunny showing you up again making the awesome Chief Bogo into a cow?

Scene: Bogo turns around and bull snorts.

Judy: Alright….I went too far Sir….I am sorry.

Bogo: No….you're exactly right. Something always smacks me off the horns to remind me that you and Wilde have a very uncanny nature to accomplish something above your short fuzzy heads and….that saying no to you? Normally gets pointless. Who'd ever think that a fox and a bunny could work out so well together. You have yourself a rare find in a partner there Hopps. If you don't capitalize on that...if you catch my drift?…..you're nothing but a dumb bunny indeed.

Scene: Bogo turns around.

Bogo: Are you going to stand there blissfully wetting yourself Hopps or are you going to get your butt in gear? Consider your plan authorized…..as long as you take care not to destroy half the city!

Scene: Judy pops tall and salutes. She walks out of the house and pulls her cell phone….

Judy: Nick? Execute.

Nick: Rock yeah….

 **Start of quickly swapping scenes pack: (Done again to "2018 SWAT TV Theme"**

1\. Zootopia SWAT recreates the opening few seconds of the old 1975 SWAT television series, grabbing their weapons and loading into the old 1975 tactical van. Larry dawns a SWAT vest, pulls a large 50 cal rifle from a weapons case and walks with the Monkey officer Semmy behind him…

Semmy: You sure you're up to this?

Larry: I'm sick of sitting on my tail. It's fricken pay back time.

Larry turns his ball cap back to a sniper position on his head.

2\. Various television news, including ZNN, and radio stations are hyping up the coming visit of this very special and extremely rare animal to Zootopia including one morning show comedian who compares her to being as rare too Zootopia as a rare steak dinner. They all hype up the fact that because she is such a rare fur ….she's worth a ton of money.

3\. At times we see shots of the incoming passenger plane including whoever is in a seat being pampered and served by the flight crew.

4\. Scene of the Zootopia SWAT team arriving in the classic 1975 SWAT TV show van. This team will be featured in a future script coming soon.

5\. We see Kimba from behind in a dress being razzled by the Maudi brothers. We hear Nick's voice asking…."Ok...let's see it." Kimba turns around with a doll in his hand dressed like a little girl, batting his eyes he says…."Why would anyone wanna steal cute wittle me?" We hear Nick reply…."Snick"…..perfect."

6\. The flight crew of the passenger plane receives a message from the airport. The pilot gives the message to a stewardess "This just came from ZPD...change in plans. Give this to her manager."

7\. Shots of the arrival and celebration venue where animals are filing in and the ZPD are doing "loose token screening" to allow the suspect to get in.

8\. Scenes of Larry and Semmy climbing to high point above the venue and setting up their sniper post. Larry takes a 50 Caliber round from Semmy, spins it in his fingers and locks it home in the rifle chamber.

 **End of quickly swapping scenes pack**

 **Scene Shift:**

 **Scene Location: Zootopia Airport**

 **Time: Morning**

Scene: Judy is walking through the crowd looking around and speaking into her radio….

Judy: Nick? You on the move?

Scene: Car heading out towards the runway. We see the airliner coming in on final from a distance.

Nick: Heading to the end of the runway now Carrots.

Judy: Nick? No crazy chances alright? If things look like they'll go south….

Nick: They'll go south if you worry about me. Keep your focus ok? I can handle myself. Remind everyone else….this guy "Must" get a pass. Larry? Did you hear that?

Larry: You don't have to worry. Just hope you're not this guy's type. I'll practice my aim Wilde? You practice squealing.

Scene: We see Larry's paw finger flip the safety off his 50 Cal.

Larry: Base plate this is high tower…..I'm hot.

Judy: Copy. Tackle Back? Status check?

Scene: Zootopia SWAT is standing in a "ready go" line in a walkway tunnel. They are led by a ship Gray Cape Rhino named Ajax at the front and go back…

Raham: Indian Tiger "Centered"

Sunny: Polar Bear "Pure beef...no byproducts"

Tin Tin: Arctic Wolf "Snickety Snicks"

Bertolt: Rabbit "Jah-voe"

Rick: Mongoose "dead snakes and a whole ton of badgers"

Ajax: "Snort" Tackle Back…..set and stacked.

Judy: I'm reminding everyone again...this guy has a free pass for a snatch and grab. No one interfere unless he doesn't follow the plan. If he deviates? Take him down or take him out.

Scene: We see the airliner touch down on the runway. We don't see the characters who come up by way of a ladder as the plane turns slowly onto the taxi way. We see ZPD officers uniforms as they climb into the plane through a floor door in the cockpit and they make their way back to where this special and rare visitor to Zootopia is sitting. We see the officers from the front but the visitor and the person of her attention (Nick Wilde) is blocked by the airline seat.

Visitor: Almost...the color could be a little more creamy though.

Sound of someone fainting on the floor (Nick)

Visitor: Someone should have warned him about me.

Her manager: They brought the equipment they need to cover your voice.

Sound of someone choking (Nick)

Her Manager: Will someone get his tongue out of his throat before he chokes to death and ruins the plan?

 _ **Background on this Visitor:**_

 _ **You can go on YOU TUBE and find the old 1960's Flintstone episode where Actress Ann Margaret appears as Annie Margrock. The character's name in Point 223 is Annie and she's a pink fox with long flowing red hair and she's a gorgeous doll but she's a plain down home Texas girl with a voice that can melt cars. Ann Margaret's voice in that Flintstone episode was so sweet and dreamy, I couldn't resist making a fox out of her.**_

 _ **Annie's come back home to Zootopia to give her suffering home a good old Texas "Buck up" against this terrorist. Nick has spent three hours worth of prep to come off as an Annie look-a-like.**_

Scene: We see the Airliner as it's coming to a stop at the prepared reception area and ZNN announcers are covering the arrival from a platform and from the crowd of screaming, cheering animals.

Scene: Inside the plane, Nick and the ZPD officers with him are getting staged with Annie offering him last minute pointers.

Annie: Officer Wilde? You all right?

Nick: I'm finding it a little hard to concentrate...you want to talk more?

Annie: Shug….less of me…and...more me? Now remember….a lot of smiles, a lot of hugs, a lot of caring and a lot of looking tough. Any worries?

Nick: If my partner finds out about us? She'll kill me.

Scene: Annie pulls out a small spray can and slips it into Nick's dress pocket.

Nick: What's that?

Annie: Wolf spray shug….and trust me, you'll probably need it.

Scene: Annie points through the arrival door window at the crowd and sure enough there's wolves going nuts.

Nick: "gulp"…I hope they don't go exploring.

Annie: Remember Nick….you don't say a word, I'll do all the talking.

Scene: Nick's maw is quivering and smacking when Annie closes her hands around it.

Annie: Nick? Breath.

Scene: Annie backs away as the door opens up and the sound of the crowd down below going crazy breaks into the cabin.

Scene: Judy watches from below as the ZPD officers and Nick start down the boarding ladder…

Judy: Here we go! Showtime!

Scene: Nick is smiling, waving and blowing kisses as he comes down the ladder and greets the small reception party at the bottom. Among them is Kimba the White Lion dressed as a little girl and officer Clawhouser. Kimba has a bouquet of red and pink roses in his hands. Kimba gives a really "soupy" performance.

Kimba: Welcome home Miss Annie. These are for you. We love you.

Clawhouser: Miss Annie….this little cub lost her parents to that creep.

Nick as Annie with Annie's voice: Oh...you poor precious little thing.

Scene: Nick scoops Kimba up and its' a kodak melt the heart moment. Flashbulbs go off, animals go "Awwwwwwwww" and Clawhouser looks like he's about to pee himself silly.

Kimba: You kiss me Nick and so help me I'll scratch you silly.

Nick: Stay in character puff ball?

Nick as Annie with Annie's voice: Everyone think I should stay timid about all this or would you rather see me a little feral and angry?

Scene: The crowd gets all excited and a wolf pops out of the crowd whooping it up and howling with his tongue hanging out and drooling. Nick pulls the can of wolf spray…

Nick as Annie with Annie's voice: Sugar...you need to curb that enthusiasm of yours or I might have to spray you?

Wolf: Oh please! Oh please! Whine, whine….

Scene: Nick sprays the wolf and down he goes in a catatonic state of bliss. Nick looks at the can then back at the plane and twists his face…

Nick: What the heck is in this stuff?

Annie through the radio: Trust me….you don't want to find out. You doing great Nick.

Scene: Nick is approaching the stage set up for Annie as Judy makes her way through the crowd trying not to get stomped on.

Judy: Anything yet? Anyone got eyes on the target? Anything or anyone out of the ordinary? Larry?

Scene: Larry and Semmy in their Sniper's nest.

Larry: Nothing yet.

Semmy: Define what's ordinary? Sheesh this is an horsdovers plate for this guy, we must be crazy!

Larry: Just keep looking.

Scene: We see Nick and Kimba come up the stage where the Mayor is waiting for them. He hugs Nick and waves his arms to calm the crowd of animals.

Mayor: Please everyone….please…...thank you. Fellow citizens, I know we're facing what must be the most dangerous time we've ever had happen to our city. I know many of you are scared, many of your are worried about the future. Apparently….this wretched criminal has more than upset a certain fair daughter of our city for in her own words…."She's as angry as a flock of hornets two stepping in high heels on an angry Honey Badger!"

Scene: Actually….there's a honey badger with sting welts in the front of the crowd.

Honey Badger: I don't think that's a tad funny….I'm gonna sue that girl for copyright violation…...Unless she marries me!

Scene: Nick gestures….

Nick as Annie with Annie's voice: Come here honey.

Scene: The honey badger comes up to the lip of the stage and Nick blasts him with wolf spray. The Honey Badger becomes like a wild chicken cackling, scratching and pecking every one around him until a ZPD officer tackles him.

Annie through the radio: Nick?! It's wolf spray! Wolf spray darling!

Nick: Yeah….kinda noticed.

Scene: Nick side talks to Kimba

Nick: See anything?

Kimba: No...get to talking and remember to shake that tail darling.

Nick: I'll "darling" your butt later.

Mayor: Ladies and Gentlemen….may I present our pretty pink rose of Zootopia…Annie!

Scene: The crowd goes nuts.

Nick as Annie with Annie's voice: Hello Zootopia!

Scene: Crowd responds.

Nick as Annie with Annie's voice: Angry? Yes I'm angry. I don't need to stomp around and snarl to let this creep know I'm angry. You don't come and make us put ourselves in cages….

Scene: The crowd responds.

Nick as Annie with Annie's voice: You don't come here and hurt our friends, our neighbors, our loved ones and the parents of our children! You don't make orphans of our cubs, deprive our loved ones of their mates and lovers of those they love.

Scene: The crowd responds.

Nick as Annie with Annie's voice: You don't threaten our peace, you don't make us coward like beaten dogs, and you don't put cross hairs on our heads and not hear from us!

Scene: The crowd responds.

Nick as Annie with Annie's voice: I'm not afraid of you. None of us should be afraid of you! Our police aren't afraid of you! You've opened the wrong cage door, you've stomped on the wrong bee hive, you've messed with the wrong city mister! We're not showing our tails any longer for you….now we're going to show you our teeth!

Scene: The crowd responds.

Nick as Annie with Annie's voice: I've been hearing some sour news that we're thinking about martial law….cowards hide behind their doors, not animals. Whimperings not a life, its' a prison and we're not a bunch of whimpering cowardly animals are we Zootopia?!

Scene: The crowd responds.

Nick as Annie with Annie's voice: Well were not whimpering, we're not backing down and we're not hiding behind our doors! I have one thing to say to Mister Terrorist….bring yourself on shug….this vixen has teeth for your tail!

Scene: The crowd explodes in cheers and animal anger which is suddenly silenced by a fusillade of flying canisters that arc over the gathering…

Scene: In the snipers nest, Larry and Semmy react.

Larry: Damn!

Semmy: I didn't see the shooter! Where the hell did he shoot from?!

Scene: Judy quickly climbs up an elephant and grabs an ear knowing what's about to be unleashed as the canisters start to drop towards the crowd.

Judy: Don't panic Sir! No body move! Hold your places!

Scene: Nick and Kimba watch the canisters spread out like spiders over the crowd and then they explode in multi-colored clouds of thick smoke!

Scene: A stampede starts!

Judy: Damn it! I can't see the stage! Anyone have eyes on the stage!

Scene: In the smoke, we see a ZPD officer (A tiger) Get tazer'd in the neck and another (A gazelle) get butt stroked with a shot gun. Nick and Kimba are quickly scooped up in canvas bags as the suspect races across the stage and runs out through an open gate.

Judy: He's running for the parking lot!

Scene: Sniper's nest

Semmy: I got him! I got him sighted. What….the…..hell…..is…...that?

Larry: It's a fricken target! Point me Semmy!

Scene: Semmy seems transfixed till Larry slaps him on the head.

Larry: Point me damn you!

Scene: The suspect starts the car and peals out across the parking lot.

Scene: Sniper's nest.

Semmy: Got it! Dark blue four door Skyhawk Special. Distance 300! Speed 80 miles an hour! Elevation level and left….

Judy: Larry! Don't kill him!

Scene: Larry fires the 50 caliber rifle and we see it shoot three times from three angles and the bullet tracks true, smacking the rear steel bumper.

Larry: Tracker bullet hit the spot!

Judy: Keralu?! Suspect is coming at you fast, you better be ready!

Keralu: No duh….I'm too busy spawning right now but if you leave a message….

Judy: You want to end up in juvie don't you?

Scene: We see Keralu Mauldi standing by a tree spinning a bottle of liquid in his paw.

Keralu on a radio: Is he coming Bro?

Ninji on a radio: He's inbound Bro! Hurry up!

Scene: We see Keralu bounding fast through some woods. He takes off in a flying leap over the highway as the suspects car is speeding past and chucks the bottle of liquid to a smashing soak over the trunk hood. He lands on his feet to a sliding stop on the other embankment as his younger brother rides up on a motor bike.

Ninji: Awesome toss brother!

Scene: Keralu jumps onto the bike and the Mauldi cubs tear up dirt, fly down the embankment and chase after the car through the city.

Keralu on a radio: We got the back up insurance mark splashed over the back of the car! We're following the jerk now at a distance! You ow me a lot of pizza for all this toilet fluid there toots! I drank two gallons of water and that's not comfortable trust me!

Judy: Quit your screeching and don't push your luck with this creep, we'll be right behind you.

Scene: Judy runs to a police helicopter and leaps through the door just as it takes off and flies over the city scape.

 **End of Act 5**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Zootopia movie script**_

 _ **.223**_

 _ **A Walt Disney / Malpuso Production**_

( C ) Zootopia 2016 Walt Disney Pictures. All rights respected. For fandom enjoyment only. No monetary gain sought nor desired.

(violence, action, suspense, romance, comedy situations)

 _ **ACT 6**_

Scene: Inside a canvas bag, Nick is fumbling through his clothes until he pulls out his cell phone and finds that there's no signal. He grumbles as he looks through his clothes again and pulls out his radio which has a red colored "Morse" signal button on it. Putting on head phones...Nick begins to tap the button…

Nick: I hope I'm not asking for a cheese sandwich. Ugh...I hate cheese.

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: Police helicopter over Zootopia**

Scene: Judy is leaning between the pilot and co-pilot.

Judy: Do we still have a signal? Is it still moving?"

Pilot: (Weasel) Yup...still strong and moving to the South.

Scene: Judy suddenly hears the beeps in her radio….

Judy: Nick? Quick...someone give me a piece of paper and a pen, Nick's using Morse code!

Scene: Judy sits on the helicopter floor and quickly scribbles….

Judy: I'm allright….in a bag…...can't see….

Scene: Judy replies in Morse…

Judy: We're on your tail. Stay clam. Learn what you can.

 **Scene Shift**

 **Location: The Suspect Car heading for Sahara Square**

Scene: We see the car from above. The camera rolls around to the front wind shield and we see the suspect for the first time. It's a human (The 3D version of Crocodile Paul Hogan Dundee) dressed in a black ski cap, a hunting style green jacket, black gloves, blue jeans and combat boots. He's called "Kinkade". We see him pull a simple flip phone from his jacket pocket. The phone call sound is going to jump from Kinkade to nick in the bag in the back seat. If Kinkade thought his voice wouldn't be picked up by animals in a bag….sorely mistaken. We also don't know who he's talking too.

Kinkade: Ay…..they're all set up for you. I'll set em off before I go through the portal. Hopefully that will serve your purposes. Been nice doin business with you. I'm keeping the pink fox and the white lion cub, should make me quite a pretty bank back home. Hopefully you and I can do business again real soon. See yah mate.

Scene: Nick picks up the conversation and taps wildly to Judy with panic in his face.

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: Police helicopter over Zootopia**

Scene: Judy receives Nick's frantic code…

Judy: Oh my god….

Scene: Judy pulls out her cell phone and calls Chief Bogo.

Judy: Chief?! Chief?…..I just got a message from Nick, the suspects planted bombs all over Zootopia. I….I don't know how many or where but you have to move fast, we don't have much time. Nick says the suspect will detonate them when he's at the portal and I don't know what that is.

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: Zootopia Airport police command post**

Chief Bogo: Clawhouser!

Clawhouser: Yes Sir!

Cheif Bogo: Send out a city wide alert. Possible….repeat….possible multiple explosive devices hidden around the City, locations unknown. Police, Fire and first respondents get as many civilians out of the buildings, the subways and into the hills as they can….GO!

Judy's voice: Chief? The suspect said he's heading for a portal, what the hell is he talking about?

Chief Bogo: I don't know but I'll find out. (gesturing to another officer) Call the FBI and get any information on something called "The Portal" go!

(Background music: The Mach 5 Rolling bomb theme from Speed Racer starts)

 **Scene Shift**

Scene: Mass panic and chaos mix as animals are in desperate flight to get out of Zootopia.

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: Highway leading into Sahara Square**

Scene: The Maudi lion cubs are still on their motor bike chasing after the suspect car.

Keralu: You got the better nose, can you still smell it?

Ninji: Oh yeah bro….totally pungent!

Keralu on a radio: We're still following him….

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: Police helicopter over Zootopia**

Scene: Judy listening to Keralu's radio call

Keralu on radio: He's heading into the industrial district.

Judy: SWAT? Where are you now?

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: SWAT truck**

Scene: Ajax in the passenger's seat.

Ajax: We're staying five minutes behind.

Judy's voice: If you get there before we do, take him alive if you can.

Ajax: We'll try not to turn his bones into powder but I'm not promising less than a scratch.

(Background music: The Mach 5 Rolling bomb theme from Speed Racer fades)

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: Industrial District, Sahara Square**

Scene: We see Kinkaid's car speed into what looks like a large steel foundry complex where he's stashed another vehicle. His car screeches to a stop. He transfers Nick and Kimba into cages in the back of the other get a way car and pulls a SMAW Squad Action Machine Gun from the passengers seat and engages the SWAT truck as it comes sliding in to block the way out of the complex!

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: Industrial District, Sahara Square, SWAT truck.**

Scene: Ajax rolls out of his side of the van with the driver being tugged with him as bullets fly through the cab.

Ajax: DAMN! DEPLOY! DEPLOY!

Scene: Ajax pulls his 45 pistol and unloads as the rest of the squad leaps from the rear of the van.

(Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!)

Scene: The walls of the van are armored as well as the rear doors. The team escape out with Bertolt (Rabbit) and Rick (Mongoose) running behind a hand held shield to cover.

Bertolt: What did this guy do, bring an army?!

(Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!)

Rick: He brought everything but the damn sink!

(Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!)

Ajax on radio: Hopps! We're engaged with the suspect in the steel plant! Heavy fire! We got him boxed in!

Sunny (Polar Bear) Who's got who boxed in?!

Ajax: No time for damn comedy Sunny!

Sunny: I'm not joking!

(Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!)

(Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!)

(Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!)

(Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!)

Scene: Rolling camera survey of the whole fight scene.

Scene: Kinkade (inaudable swearing) pulls out a 203 Caliber grenade launcher, aims, fires and blows the SWAT van to pieces! Ajax is thrown through the air, lands on his feet and blows a whole magazine from his 45 as Kinkade speeds past.

Ajax: Hopps! The suspect put our van out of commission and he's back on the road! Send some cars to pick us up!

Scene: Bertold and Rick have grabbed Kinkade's other car.

Bertold: Sunny! (Polar bear) Tin Tin! (Timber wolf) Get in!

Tin Tin: Lemme drive Bert!

Scene: Tin Tin puts the car in gear and peels out!

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: Police helicopter over Zootopia**

Judy: Damn it! If he switched cars, how are we going to keep track of him?

Keralu on radio: Way ahead of you puffy tail. Kimba's got a tracking chip, how else do you think his dad knew when he slipped out of the house?

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: Keralu and Ninji Mauldi chasing Kinkade**

Keralu on radio: He's heading for the docks at Palm View Beach!

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: Police helicopter over Zootopia**

Scene: Judy is trying to find the car with binoculars when Chief Bogo calls over her Cell Phone.

Bogo: Hopps, the FBI just got back to me on this portal thing and you're not going to like the answer.

Judy: Tell me so I can try to warn Nick.

Bogo: It was an experiment the Ministry of Science was working on. Some sort of inter-dimension travel device. The FBI shut it down because it was absolutely dangerous for obvious reasons. Someone kick started the damn thing and allowed that suspect through. We have to destroy that damned thing…..Hopps?

Bogo: If we don't stop him from getting through it….we'll lose Wilde forever. Do you understand?

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: Kinkade's car.**

Scene: Nick listens to his radio Morse Code and jumps up to reach through the cage, snatch a bit of Kimba's fur and wakes the lion cub up!

Nick: Kimba….shhhhhhhh….

Scene: Kimba looks up at Kinkade then at Nick but keeps his mouth shut as he watches Nick sign language him with hand and body movements….

Kimba: Bombs?! Oh fantastic.

Kimba: Time portal? We'll never come back home? Oh screw you!

Scene: Kimba sits up in his cage and starts to fumble with the lock. We see him looking all over the back seat where lucky him….he finds a paper clip. He reaches for it and starts to pick the lock. Careful not to attract the attention of Kinkaid.

Nick: Kimba?

Scene: Kimba looks at Nick

Nick: He has to have the bomb detonator on him someplace.

Kimba: Ugh…..stupid lock.

Scene: Nick is trying to give sign langugage pointers to Kimba to break the lock. It looks pretty stupid and comical till Kimba pops the lock loose! Nick celebrates and Kimba shooshes him while he reaches out of his cage to try and undue Nick's lock.

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: The location of the portal device at Palm View Beach**

Scene: We see Kinkade's car from above beginning to go down an inclined road with the Mauldi brothers staying on top on their motor bike until they speed up and roll down the hilly incline. The camera then swings back to the car carrying the SWAT team and above them is the police helicopter.

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: Police helicopter over Palm View Beach**

Scene: Larry pats Judy on her shoulder.

Larry: Get us down and let me and Semmy off on that hill!

Scene: Larry turns to Semmy.

Larry: Ready me a magazine of armor piercing rounds!

Judy: For the Suspect? Really?

Larry: No...for Nick's hard ass what do you think?! I have to be able to penetrate brick walls!

Scene: We see the police helicopter get low enough for Larry and Semmy to jump out. They run to a spot and set up the 50 caliber rifle. We see Larry slap in a magazine and charge the bolt.

Larry: High Tower up and HOT!

Judy on radio: Same order as before Larry….DON'T KILL HIM! If he pulls a detonator though? It's your call!

Larry: Just shut up and worry about your boyfriend Judy?

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: Portal building.**

(Background music: Battle of Cynoscephalae start)

Scene: The portal building is on the edge of a shear cliff above the ocean. The portal was declared dangerous, for obvious reasons, because humans could jump into Zootopia and the FBI feared a mass invasion. The building sits in a bowl depression in the landscape with a single road coming downhill at the end of the tear shaped "Amphitheater"

Scene: Kinkade's car comes to a stop before the front door of the building. He is quickly getting Nick and Kimba out of the car in their cages. We see Kimba successfully opening Nicks lock before they're separated. In the camera shots which the audience would have to catch is the two Mauldi lion cubs sliding down the side of the "Amphitheater" to get into the portal building via a window.

Scene: Kinkade has just dropped the cages when the car carrying the SWAT members comes flying down the road towards the building!

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: Portal building. Inside the incoming SWAT car.**

Sunny (Polar bear) : SUSPECT FRONT!

Scene: Sunny bangs away with his AR-15 out the car door window!

Tin Tin: HOLD YOUR FIRE SUNNY! YOU'LL HIT NICK AND THE KID!

Scene: We see Kinkade pop off a 203 grenade. It takes a bounce and jumps into the engine block from below where it blows the front of the car apart! The remainder spins and lands backside to Kinkade. We see him quickly snatch up Nick and Kimba and run into the portal building.

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: Portal building. Inside the incoming SWAT car.**

Scene: Bertolt and Rick pop up aiming their weapons then quickly check their team mates….

Rick: Sunny? You alright?

Sunny: Mary had a little lamb? (obviously concussed)

Bertolt: Tin Tin?

Tin Tin: My vet bill is going to suck.

Bertolt on radio: Lieutenant Hopps? SWAT is out of the game!

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: Police helicopter over the Portal building.**

Scene: Judy is hanging out the door.

Judy: PUT ME ON THE ROOF!

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: Inside the Portal building.**

Scene: Kinkade runs through the building to the portal room where you have your classic SciFi time portal with the control panel to the right side. Kinkade drops Nick and Kimba, pulls off his equipment bag, loads the 203 grenade launcher and starts working the control panel. Nick notices the bulge in Kinkade's jacket chest pocket which he thinks where the detonator for the bombs is. He hand signs this to Kimba as Kinkade gets the portal working and reaches down to chuck Kimba through the portal, cage and all.

Scene: Kimba is frantically trying to get the lock off the hasp….

Kimba: Oh shit…..shit…..shit….shit….

Scene: Just as Kinkade chucks Kimba, the Maudi brothers charge. Ninji kicks the cage away from the portal while his brother Keralu goes for Kinkade's face and throat! A struggle ensues between the three.

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: Sniper's nest over the Portal building**

Scene: Larry is watching the struggle through his scope.

Larry: Damn it! I don't have a clear shot of the controls on that thing!

Judy by radio: I'm on the roof!

Scene: Larry sees Judy leap from the helicopter and run towards an air vent cover where she struggles to get it off.

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: Inside the Portal building.**

Scene: We see Kinkade chuck Keralu towards the portal where he goes half in and fights to keep from being sucked all the way through! His brother Ninji jumps and hits the reverse button sending Keralu flying back onto Kinkade where he's punching him in face and trying to go for his neck!

Scene: We see Kinkade throw Keralu off, pull a pistol and shoot Keralu through the shoulder sending the lion cub spinning backwards! He fires at Ninji who barely avoids being shot to snatch his brother and pull him to safety behind something as Kinkade's bullets chase after him.

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: Atop the Portal building.**

Scene: We see Judy successfully rip off the vent cover with her feet and leap down the vent tube.

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: Inside the Portal building.**

Scene: We see KinKade start the portal up again.

Scene: We see Nick flash a three finger go sign sequence to Kimba and they're off out of their cages! Nick leaps onto Kinkade and savagely attacks him while Kimba runs for the control panel. Kinkade throws Nick towards the panel and Kimba shuts it down before Nick goes through. Kinkade grabs for his jacket pocket and Nick is on him again. Kinkade shoots his pistol at Kimba but the White Lion cub is quick to dodge the shots.

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: Inside the Portal building.**

Scene: We see Judy come through the vent in the ceiling. She lands on her feet and is running towards the portal room.

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: Inside the Portal building.**

Scene: We see Kinkade throw Nick off again into a wall which stuns Nick. Kinkade goes for the control panel again and pulls the detonator from his jacket pocket.

Scene: Kimba snatches up the loaded 203 grenade launcher. Points it at the controller and fires.

The building erupts with an explosion and blast that brings half of it down and apart. We see it from three different angles, the last being from the sniper nest when Semmy and Larry turn and cringe from the detonation.

Larry: Oh…..son of a bitch!

Scene: Larry scans with his scope while Sammy uses Binoculars.

Scene: We see Nick recovering from the blast but Kimba's out. Kinkade is moving. Judy's been thrown back by the blast but she's on her feet and stumbling towards the portal roomand is again at a dead run.

Scene: We see Kinkade standing up. He's looking at Nick. He has the detonator in his hand.

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location:** **Sniper's nest over the Portal building**

Scene: Larry gets a clear shot at the detonator.

Larry: Bite me you son of a bitch.

Scene: Larry squeezes off a shot from his 50 Cal and the detonator shatters in Kinkade's hand, sending shrapnel through it.

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: Inside the Portal building.**

Scene: Kinkade is swinging the 203 grenade launcher towards Nick.

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location:** **Sniper's nest over the Portal building**

Scene: Larry has his sights on Kinkade's head.

Larry: Lights out dirt bag!

Scene: The gun misfires.

Larry: Shit!

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: Inside the Portal building.**

Scene: Kinkade almost has the 203 grenade launcher leveled at Nick when Judy comes bounding over the broken wall behind Nick's back.

(Background music: Battle of Cynoscephalae ends abrupt)

(Slow motion commence)

Scene: Judy pops the spoon off a pineapple fragmentation grenade. She rams the grenade down the barrel of the 203 grenade launcher. She kicks Kinkade in the face. He stumbles over the edge of the cliff behind him. We see Nick's face in horror as he watches Judy go over with Kinkade and she looks back at him…

(Film speed to normal)

Scene: Judy and Kinkade vanish over the lip of the cliff. Nick scrambles towards the edge and gets to it just in time to watch both the 203 round and the grenade explode down the side of the cliff. There's flame, smoke…..then nothing.

Scene: We see Nick reacting to the double blast then searching frantically with a terrified face as he moves side to side over the lip of the cliff. The Camera is going from looking up at Nick to looking down the cliff face from above….

Nick: CARROTS?!

(Nothing)

Nick: FLUFF?!

(Nothing)

Nick: HOPPS?!

(Nothing)

Nick: JUDY?!

(Nothing)

(Background music: Mournful music "The Meeting" from "The Emperor 2016" starts)

Scene: We see Nick shake his head and he starts trying to climb down the cliff face in a panic. When he loses his grip, a hand grabs his wrist….it's Kimba.

Kimba: NICK! STOP! STOP IT!

Scene: Nick is frantically trying to break free.

Scene: Ninji Mauldi jumps on Kimba and grabs for Nick's arm.

Ninji: CUT IT OUT NICK! HELP!

Nick: LET ME GO! LET ME GO! JUDY! No! No! No! No!…..JUDY! JUDY! GOD!

Scene: We see Larry running to help. He pulls on the Lion cubs, grabs Nick and struggles to hold Nick back from the cliff.

Larry: NICK! STOP! STOP IT!

Nick: JUDY! LET ME GO! JUDY!

Scene: Other police cars are now pouring into in the amphitheater as Larry hugs the shivering and crying Nick Wilde while those around him react with sadness. We see Nick crying and gasping as flashbacks appear. Finally Larry gently puts Nick down on the ground where he sits and cries.

(Fade to black)

 **End of Act 6**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Zootopia movie script**_

 _ **.223**_

 _ **A Walt Disney / Malpuso Production**_

( C ) Zootopia 2016 Walt Disney Pictures. All rights respected. For fandom enjoyment only. No monetary gain sought nor desired.

(violence, action, suspense, romance, comedy situations)

 _ **FINAL ACT NUMBER 7**_

(Fade in from black)

Author's note: This portion of Nick's grief is meant to feel like it hangs for a long time to the audience but the actual time is short.

 **Scene Location: The Portal building. Cliff edge.**

Scene: We see Nick sitting and crying when his Cell Phone goes off. He pulls it out and we see a single crack in the screen yet the phone still works. Nick swipes the screen and we see Judy's father's name "STU" on the screen. Nick taps the accept button and puts the phone to his ear….

Nick: (sobbing) Stu….Stu…

Stu: Nick! What in rotten carrot sticks are you doing boy?!

Nick: (sobbing) Stu…...Judy…

Stu: Where the hell are you Nick! My daughters hanging off a cliff, where the hell are you?! I thought you were protecting her! Ugh! Foxes! (unintelligent speech)

Nick: What?….Stu?…..

Stu: She's been trying to call you!

Scene: Nick fumbles with the phone, shakes it, gets a signal indication and Judy's attempts to call flash over the screen.

Scene: Nick scrambles to the edge of the cliff and looks down but her can't see anything….

Nick: Where is she?! Where is she?!

Scene: Semmy scrambles to the cliff edge and looks down with his binoculars.

Semmy: There!

Scene: Nick takes the binoculars and looks down. Sees Judy hanging by a leg.

Nick: Rope! Get me a rope!

Scene: We see Ajax and Chief Bogo with a rope over their shoulders with other officers handling the line with them.

Chief Bogo: Alright now…...slow and easy.

Scene: We see Nick being lowered down to where Judy is hanging. He gently wraps his hands around her face….

Nick: Judy?

Scene: Judy opens her eyes.

Judy: Hi

Scene: Nick looses it. He hugs her, he cries, he looks up….

Nick: SHE'S ALIVE!

Scene: Everyone up top goes crazy with joy.

Judy: Nick? Nick I'm hurting all over….

Nick: Oh sorry…...sorry…

Scene: Judy pulls some paper out of her uniform.

Nick: Huh? What's that? What's this?

Judy: I managed to pull it from that "thing's" pocket before it went ka-blew-eeee.

Scene: Nick takes the paper and gently rubs Judy's face.

Nick: Let's get you out of this mess?

Judy: Nick?…...will you?….will you marry me?

Scene: Nick pauses.

Nick: That's my line you stupid dumb bunny.

Scene: Nick kisses Judy and hugs her again as the camera pans away from the scene.

(Scene fade to black)

(Fade in from black)

 **Scene Location: A city street in downtown Zootopia**

 **Time: Later in the night**

Scene: Odem Plenty (Hog) is walking out to his car with a briefcase in his hand as if he has nothing to worry about. Only when he opens the car door...Nick Widle jumps out and starts whaling on his with fists and kicks to the stomach, face and groin…

Nick: You…..BASTARD!

Nick: You brought that thing here!

Nick: You let it kill all those innocent animals!

Nick: It almost killed my girl friend!

Scene: Nick slams Oden into a car.

Nick: You're dead Pal….

Scene: Nick bears his claws and teeth.

Odem Plenty: You can't do this! You can't kill me! You have no proof!

Scene: Nick pulls the papers and waves them.

Nick: Oh I got all of it...believe me….

Odem: But you can't kill me! You're a police officer!

Scene: Nick stops.

Nick: You're right. I am a police officer. But I know someone who's not and I pity you right now because? I'm having amnesia….

Scene: Nick opens his hands to show Mister Big. Odem Plenty shrinks and shakes in terror….

Mister Big: (In Italian with sub titles) You disgusting side of pork shoulder. You miserable excuse for SPAM. You mud eating slob. You offended my family. You took my loved ones from me. My justice I require of your hide. You torture shall be sweet music to my ears. Your screams the ointment of my pain. I hope you enjoy your dance with the devil in the flames of hell. Bastard.

Scene: Mister Big gives the kiss of death.

Mister Big: (In Italian with sub titles) Good bye.

Scene: Nick backs away to show Tall Pauley in all his angry rage. His teeth bare and dripping with saliva, his face one of murderous lust. He closes in on the terrified hog….

Scene: Only to pull back a little and produce…..a gold spanking paddle.

Nick: Oops….I forgot to mention…..watch out for these Polar Bears because they tend not to hold back when they spank for the fence.

Scene: Tall Pauley picks up Odem and smacks him so hard with the paddle that it breaks windows with the "SMACK!"

Nick: And lift off of Porknik! (Ode to Sputnik)

Scene: Oden Plenty is flying! He flies high enough to re-enter with a flaming ass. He rolls around just before impact and crashes through the roof of the Zootopia Prison where he lands face first into a pile of manure. His red hot smoking butt is sticking out of the pile. Two of the Penguins from Madagascar (The head one and Private) are in prison suits working the manure pile and don't see the impact…

Lead Penguin: Private? Sometimes this job stinks except for the sweet and occasional aroma of well cooked bacon.

Scene: Both penguins turn to see Odem's flaming behind.

Lead Penguin: Hah hah…...fresh meat…..(smile and a wink)

(Fade to black)

(Fade in from black)

 **Scene: Zootopia Police Department**

 **Time: Day**

Scene: We see that the big reception hall of the police station is packed. Judy is in a wedding dress and Nick is in a dress blue police uniform. Chief Bogo presides over the wedding.

Chief Bogo: Do you….Judith Hopps….take Nicholas Wilde to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, for all the days of your life until death do you part?

Judy: I'm dumb enough to love him…..yes I do.

Chief Bogo: Do you….Nicholas Wilde….take Judy Hopps to be your lawfully wedded wife? Top have and to hold in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, for all the days of your life until death do you part?

Nick: I'm sly, I'm cunning, I'm shifty, I'm untrustworthy, I'm quite a liar and her Dad has a shotgun.

Scene: Stu cocks a shotgun as a joke with a crazy smiling face.

Nick: so….why try and change the narrative? Yeah….I do.

Chief Bogo: By the powers vested in me as Chief of the 1st Precinct. I now pronounce you…..husband and wife.

Scene: Everyone cheers. We see Kimba hugging and noogi-ing Keralu who's arm is in a sling.

Nick: This is where we ki…

Scene: Judy grabs Nick and recreates the famous war ending "Kiss in Times Square"

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene: The post wedding reception**

Scene: We see Annie on a stage and she sings "I will always love you" by Whitney Houston. Nick is dancing with Judy.

Nick: Judy? What about? You know…...children?

Judy: We'll have a hundred of them.

Nick: But what will they be? Funnys? Boxes? Funboxes? Boxes full of Bunnies? Foxes under boxes?

Judy: I think we should learn how to take care of kids first Nick.

Scene: Judy points to Kimba and his little sister.

Nick: You're kidding? Tell me you're kidding?

Judy: She's absolutely adorable Nick.

Nick: Her?! Her brother's a near terrorist! We have a history! You're gonna trust us?

Judy: Nick? Has this dumb bunny ever been wrong?

Scene: Nick walks up to Kimba and his sister.

Nick: Hey sport. You really put your neck out for us. Busted those white lion myths wide open.

Kimba: Sure did.

Nick: Look kid…..you and I got a good history together and we make a pretty good team so what would you say you kiss the orphanage goodbye and come live with me and Carrots?

Scene: Kimba looks at Judy.

Kimba: Is she crazy?

Nick: Nope….absolutely dumb…but we'll lose the argument anyway so why try?

Scene: Kimba hugs Nick and Judy walks up and hugs Kimba's sister as the camera flies up away from the reception.

(Fade to Black)

(End Music)

(End credits)

(End movie)

 **Attached alternative ending after the wedding reception.**

 **Scene: A house**

Scene: A jaguar comes walking into the house with a paper shopping bag.

Jaguar: Hello? Pink Paws? It's Tickle Tails.

Kimba's voice: Hey! Just go in the kitchen and I'll be out in a minute!

Scene: The Jaguar sits down at the Kitchen bar.

Scene: Kimba comes out with a towel wrapped around him and leans seductively against a wall…

Kimba: What's in the bag?

Jaguar: Cat toys….extra punch Kat Nip…..Tasty treats….and this cute diaper. Could you put this on?

Scene: Kimba smiles and slowly starts to open his towel

Kimba: Gee…..I dunno…..how fast can you….

Scene: The towel falls to kimba's feet, we see a controller in his hand, he pushes a button, the windows shutter, the door locks and a pair of pistols click on the jaguars head. Judy and Nick are shown one at a time having their guns on the Jaguars head.

Kimba: (In swim trunks) how fast can you fall for a hustle sweat heart?

Jaguar: "Giggles" This isn't my house?

 _ **Author's note: Catch a predator? Jaguar? Predator?**_

(snap to Black)

(End Music)

(End credits)

(End movie)


End file.
